Saving A Rainbow
by Mazz84
Summary: Eggman's after the seven Chaos Emeralds. It's up to Sonic and his pals to find them first. Can they do it? Find out inside! Please read and review!
1. Flaming Hot, For Red

**Don't own anything Sonic or Sega related**

**Please read and review.**

**Here we go!**

Saving a Rainbow.

Flaming Hot For Red.

They were popping up everywhere!

The black hedgehog known as Shadow screeched around a column of fire, narrowly avoiding getting his quills tourched. He ran on, dodging left and right as even more flames popped up from the cooled lava ruins.

_Why, of all places, would a Chaos Emerald be here ,in the Inferno Temple? And more to the point, where's the overgrown egg that followed us here?_

Once again, Dr Eggman was searching for all powerful Chaos Emeralds. The seven gems had unlimited power, in the right hands a miracle could take place. But in the wrong hands, Dr Eggman's hands, they could be used to destroy the world. Which was bad.

Earlier that day,Tails had intercepted a conversation between Eggman and his Robot Commander. The robot had said the troops had located the Red Chaos Emerald at the heart of the Inferno Temple. Sonic had wasted no time, the blue hedgehog had gathered them all up, Shadow included, and headed off to stop Eggman.

Only they found a welcoming party, waiting for them.

Shadow gritted his teeth and dived under a waterfall of lava, the robots that were following him weren't as lucky. They smelted into a pile of liquid metal. Shadow chuckled and went on his way. He didn't pay attention to where he was going ,and suddenly yelped as the ground gave way.

He fell, arms waving all over the place. The ground was coming up fast, all flaming and boiling, and hot..._ much too hot_! He shut his eyes, and readied himself for impact...

Nothing happened.

Shadow looked up and blinked.

" Don't worry. I got ya , Shadow."

" Kn-Knuckles !?"

Knuckles nodded and pulled him into the tunnel he'd made. Shadow clapped him on the shoulder as thanks. Knuckles peered out of the hole and smiled slightly.

" There goes Sonic."

Shadow poked his head out. A blue blur shot down one side of the ruined Temple, quickly followed by a dozen Battle Droids. Sonic's laughter echoed around the walls of the Temple as he ran along the stone floor, avoiding the boobytraps left by the old tribe and Eggman. Behind Sonic and the Battle Droids, an orange fox in a blue mini- plane/ robot walker, fired at some incoming missiles.

" I see Tails managed to fix his _Cyclone_ walker."

" Yep. He's a smart kid, when he puts his mind to it."

Shadow smiled and nodded.

" The others are back there," Knuckles jabbed a thumb towards the depts of the tunnel. " You ready to re-join them?"

He nodded again. Knuckles led the way back up the tunnel. They re-appeared next to a white bat dressed in a purple tank top, matching shorts and boots. Near her, a pink hegdehog wearing the same outfit, only in red. Amy looked through a pair of binoculars, watching the battle below. The white bat smiled at the two as they walked over.

" Sonic's gone O.T.T again."

" Always overkill. " Knuckles frowned, " One day he will get hurt."

There was an explosion and the other side of the Temple wall collasped. A huge metal, man- like robot stomped into the center of the room. Its eyes glowed red and it raised its arm.

Straight at them !

" DUCK!! "

------------------------------------------------

Sonic turned to the sound of rock and stone falling to the ground. He watched as the ledge the rest of the crew were standing on collapsed into a cloud of dust.

" Tails !"

"On it ! I'll go help the others, while you head into the Inner Sanctum of the Temple. Hurry Sonic, that big robot can only mean Eggman has decided to join us. It looks like he means business," The kid fox paled slightly. " He might be able to catch you this time."

Sonic snorted, " That Lard-Belly couldn't catch a cold, let alone me." His eyes twinkled in the fire light as he grinned. " See you later buddy!"

Tails nodded as Sonic disappeared down a side tunnel. The orange fox pulled a lever and the _Cyclone _transformed in the _Cyclone Battle Walker._ He grinned as he turned it towards the battle, and fired up his retro boosters.

" Come on Eggman, I'm ready for ya!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sonic had dived into the side tunnel, not knowing it was a slide. As he slid down it, to the depts of the Temple, he yelped as the stone surface scraped his backside. He knelt at the end and rubbed his sore butt.

" OW !! Next time, use the stairs." He looked around and shrugged. " If there are any stairs."

He got up and started jogging down a passage way. He past crude carvings in the solid lava, as he looked more closely they were all of the same woman. A woman with large black wings, she was holding the Red Chaos Emerald and seemed to be pushing back some lava monsters. He shrugged and took off his gloves to wring the sweat out, he made a face as he put them back on.The gloves were all moist because of the heat.

" Ok, if I was a Chaos Emerald, where would I be?"

" On the big stone pedestal, in the middle of the room."

" AAaahh!" Sonic jumped about five feet in the air, he turned, a hand over his heart. He frowned ." Oh, geez Shadow!" He punched the black hedgehog playfully on the arm. " Scare me half to death!"

" Uh, sorry ?" He raised a brow as he smiled.

Sonic waved a hand, and continued towards the Inner Sanctum. Shadow jogged along side him. The black hedgehog looked more uncomfortable than he did. They walked down some stone steps and entered a grand room. Sonic whistled out loud at the giant stone statue, that held the Red Chaos Emerald.

" Whoa... check out the chick. She looks familar, don't you think Shadow ?"

" Indeed. Maybe what the Doctor was going on about _is_ true. Maybe certain Chaos Emeralds are for certain people. We need _Rouge _down here at once."

" No need, boys. The bat's on the job!"

" Huh?"

A trapdoor opened above them and Rouge dropped down. She gracefully landed and bowed at them.

" Ta-da !" She winked at them. " Miss me ?"

" Be careful, Rouge. The markings on the carvings suggest that something terrible will happen, if the Chaos Emerald trips any of the red lines."

Sonic and Rouge both looked around, they shrugged.

" What red lines?"

Shadow grabbed a handful of dust, he blew it over the floor of the chamber. As the dust settled, numerous red lines appeared over it. Rouge was safe, but only just, her right wing was inches away from a red line.

" Ooohhh, this complicates things a bit. But no biggie, I can do it."

Rouge crouched and flew into the air, she swooped and dived , over and under the red lines. She landed on the arm of the statue and carefully picked up the Chaos Emerald. She grinned at the two hedgehogs, they gave her the thumbs up.

And then, it happened.

The huge robot monster that had attacked the rest of the group, crashed into the room. The shockwave caused Rouge to loose her footing, she drop the Chaos Emerald. The three friends could only watch as it fell to the ground, it span on its point. It span near a red line and stopped, the friends breathed a sigh of relief. The robot stomped forward, the impact moved the Emerald nearer the line, its side caught it and then alarms started ringing!

The carvings around them , came to life!

----------------------------------------------------------

The others waited at the secret entrance. Knuckles kept peering into the hole, he finally spotted some flashing lights and ducked out of the way. Just in time too, Rouge shot out of the hole, clutching the Chaos Emerald.

Before any of them could congratulate her, five lava monsters lumbered out of the cave. Amy screamed and hid behind the _Cyclone_, Tails looked on with interest, Knuckles got ready to fight, but Rouge held back his arm. She held the Emerald infront of the monsters, the monsters gasped and bowed down low.

" Go back to where you came. I'm in control here, beat it!"

The monsters nodded, and melted into the ground, heading back into the Inferno Temple. The others gaped at her.

" The carvings, they showed _me_." She explained. " This Emerald was meant for me. I get to control the lava, pretty hot , huh? " She bent over double, hands on knees. Clearly winded. "That...was..t-too..close.."

Amy poked her head out from under the _Cyclone_, as Knuckles put the first of seven Chaos Emeralds in the cooling compartment Tails had built into the walker. Amy scanned the black hole and paled.

" Ah, Rouge? Where are Sonic and Shadow?"

There was a muffled explosion, and a large hovercraft shot out of the Temple in a cloud of smoke and dust.

Rouge just pointed upwards.

--------------------------------------------------

" ARGH! Get off me, you fuzzy furball ! ARGHH!"

" _Whoaahh_! "

Sonic held onto the wing of the hovercraft with all his might. Eggman was falling out the otherside, his arms waving in the air as he steadied himself. Sonic chanced a look behind and saw Shadow holding on at the back. He raised his brows in a mute question.

_You alright ?_

Shadow nodded and pulled out a dirty, rolled up peice of paper from his back pocket. He grinned at Sonic as he waved it and pointed it towards the huge backside of Eggman. Sonic grinned too.

" Lets end this !"

Sonic jumped into the driving seat and pushed numerous buttons, being very careful not to get squashed, as Eggman tried to compose himself. He hit a nice, big round one, and the hovercraft started humming very deeply. Eggman looked at him as he sat back down, his face going a great shade of purple.

" What have you done, you blue pipsqueak?! "

" How the heck should I know ? Your flying thingy ! Bye-bye! "

Sonic and Shadow jumped clear, and landed on a sand bank. They high-fived as Eggman span out of control into the distance.

" I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!!"

"Coolness!" Sonic chuckled , as Eggman crashed head first into his waiting Battleship. " We rock!"

Shadow pulled out the paper he took, he was quiet as he studied it.

" This looks like a map to all the other Chaos Emeralds. Eggman must have found them by their energy signatures." He frowned. " Hm, it looks like he's also been doing some research. Some of the Emeralds are connected to trials, dangerous ones."

" Great. Lets head back to the others, back to Mystic Ruins. Tails and Amy can track down the nearest Emerald, while Knuckles and Rouge figure out the score with these trials. Me and you can pig -out, 'cause seriously.. I'm hungry!"

Shadow nodded as he re-folded the parchment.

" Sounds like a plan. We have to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds first. Before Eggman does."

Sonic nodded in agreement as they headed back to the others. There were six more Emeralds to find, and with the map it should be a piece of cake. One thing was crystal clear.No matter what, Eggman had to be stopped, again.

**First chapt done**

**More coming soon!**


	2. Locating The Six

**Don't own Sonic or Sega, so bully for me!**

**I'm still new at this, so writing is bound to be a bit off.**

**Enjoy!**

Locating The Six.

**Eggfleet Flagship**

Eggman was not a happy egg. He flattened the rotten egg in his palm with his fist. Yucky, green yolk went everywhere, coating the Doctor and his computer terminal.

" I- hate- those-little-do-gooders! "

He stamped around the Control Room, causing his Robot Troopers to wobble from side to side. Eggman stopped in front of a faded parchment pinned to the wall, the _original _map. He stroked his moustache thoughtfully.

" Sonic and his gang of misfits may have stopped me from getting the Red Chaos Emerald, but there are six more. If I can find them first, I can use their power to take over this pathetic planet."

He studied the parchment carefully, tracing a faded ink line with his gubby finger. He grinned suddenly.

" Ah-Ha!"

_" Orders. Oh ,Bloated One. "_

Eggman clapped his hands,he turned and pointed to his robot servant.

" Set course for the mountainous region of Moody Heights. The old map shows a Chaos Emerald, hidden at the top of the highest mountain. Get me there first, or be melted down for scrap!"

_" Aye-aye, Sir !"_

_--_

**Tails' Workshop -- Mystic Ruins. ( Two days later.)**

Sonic was enjoying the sun, he smiled and stretched, arching his back and pointing his toes and fingers. There was a soft yawn from the other side of the tree, and he knew Shadow was doing the same.

" So this is what you do? Everyday ,all year round?"

" Yep. This is my chill- out time."

" I see. But, don't you get bored doing the same thing over and over ?"

" Nope."

" Huh..."

Sonic laughed and sat back against the tree, hands behind his head.

" It's my thing Shadow. You see, Tails and Amy do all the techno stuff. Knuckles and Rouge do the treasure seeking and gathering info stuff. Me? I chill-out until I'm needed, save my energy for kicking Eggman booty."

" So by your standards, all it means to be a hero, is to laze around all day untill the world calls for you. That's pretty low. A_ real _hero should be out there, looking for trouble.Not waiting for it to appear on their doorstep."

" Hey ! Was that an insult !?"

Shadow smirked , " Might've been. You want to settle this?"

Sonic jumped to his feet, fists clenched.

" Heck yeah !!"

Shadow jumped to his feet too. His face grim, hands clenched also.

" On the count of three,"

Sonic nodded.

" One, two...three!"

Both hedgehogs jumped sideways from the tree and faced each other, one hand raised. Sonic blinked and groaned.

" Aw, phoo ! Rock smashes scissors. OK, nine- four to you Shadow. "

Shadow grinned at him for a second, but then frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong? I haven't done anything to upset you , have I?"

The black hedgehog shook his head.

" No, it's not you. After what you did for me, when you and that girl saved me from the sea. I owe you one, and I will stay to fight by your side. But after my debt is paid, and we are even Sonic , I will go my own way. I ask that you do not try to find me, but know we will remain... allies.."

" Yeah, we're buddies now. So, what's the look for?"

" We have company."

Sonic turned around and was nearly flattened by a pink hedgehog. He fought his way to the surface of a bone-crushing hug, and pushed the pink blur away. He blinked, Amy smiled at him, red faced from running so hard.

" There you guys are! Can't you stay closer to the workshop?"

" Nope."

"Uh-uh."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes. The three hedgehogs started walking towards the workshop. Shadow looked at the sky, Amy and Sonic were a little further ahead. It looked like Sonic didn't even know that he was, now, holding hands with the girl hedgehog, which was fine in Shadow's eyes. The two were made for each other.

" Have you disscovered the locations of the remaining six Chaos Emeralds?" Amy nodded as she turned her head towards him. He nodded, " Then, lets go."

As he joined them, Amy shook her head and let go of Sonic. The blue hero actually looked upset that Amy had broken her hold.Amy stood in the middle of the two boys and linked her arms through theirs. They continued walking.

" There's a slight, teething problem... you guys better talk to Tails."

Sonic and Shadow both raised their brows.

--

" Hhmm, I see." Shadow peered at the Red Emerald, then at the fox. " The Red Emerald can only give a brief location to the _next_. So... where is the next?"

Tails typed on the keyboard, the map appeared on the screen. A red dot indicated where the first Chaos Emerald had been, in the Inferno Temple. There was a faint bleeping and another mark, in purple, was blinking at the top corner of the map.

" As you can guess from the colour, the next Emerald is the Purple one. It's somewhere in the mountains at Moody Heights. If we can get that one before Eggman,we can use both, the Red and the Purple, to trace the next one and so on... The Chaos Emeralds are attracted to each other like strong magnets, so the more we have..."

" The stronger the pull, I understand. If we can find more, we might be able to track more than one at a time."

Tails nodded, " Right ! Only..."

Rouge slapped a piece of paper onto the table, she looked peeved.

" My sources at the Government picked up Eggman's Battleship, heading west. If he's already moving, that means he's got a two day lead on us. If _we are_ to grabbed that Chaos Emerald first, we need to move fast! "

Knuckles nodded in agreement. He jabbed over his shoulder at the big screen behind him.

" After going over Eggman's notes on the trials connected to the Chaos Emeralds, it's safe to say that this Emerald _doesn't _have one. But the next one does, if these trials are to test us, it's clear that the next Emerald after the Purple, is meant for Sonic. And I don't think Sonic will like his trial."

Sonic stood, hands on hips. He strolled over to Knuckles, who was next to where Amy was seated. " Why the fig not ?"

" Eggman wrote something about, and I quote... '_a rescue under water '_, and--"

" I hate water !!" Sonic stamped his feet.

" Exactly my point."

Sonic sat on the floor, sobbing.

" I...h-hate...wa-water...!"

As he wailed, Amy patted the top of his head . She stroked his quills as he rested against her legs, cuddling them. Finally, Sonic calmed down and blew his nose on the hem of her dress. He looked up at her, with big eyes. Everyone groaned, they knew that look.

" Don't worry Sonic. " She said kindly, falling into the trap. "We'll be there to help, right guys?"

They all nodded, though they didn't want to. Amy smiled at him.

" See, we'll face the trials together, as a team."

" Aw, you guys !!"

Sonic got up and hugged everyone, including Shadow. The black hedgehog made a face.

"Sheesh ! I don't know what's worse. A sobbing-wimpy Sonic, or a soppy-happy Sonic." Sonic increased his hold on him, and Shadow looked around desperately. " Can someone get him off me !!"

Nobody hurried at first, but Amy got up and released Shadow from Sonic's bear hug. Shadow nodded his thanks at the girl hedgehog, Sonic wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned at the gang.

" OK guys and girls. Pack up your climbing gear, 'cause we're going rock climbing! Lets get to Moody Heights, nab the Purple Emerald from right under Eggface's nose and be home in time for Chillidogs, mundo on the chilli."

" Yeah !"

" Lets go !"

" I don't like heights.."

Knuckles stared at Rouge.

" You don't like heights? But you're a treasure hunter, not scared of anything."

" Those mountains _are_ dangerous !" She thought for a second, then said, "Is it too late to change my story?"

" Yes."

She pouted, " Rats!"

Knuckles laughed. " Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

" Promise."

Rouge smiled sweetly at him, she then pointed over to where Sonic and Amy were talking quietly to each other. Knuckles raised a brow at her.

" Think somethings going on between our young hedgehogs?"

Shadow walked up to them, as he past, he nodded. Rouge and Knuckles grinned at each other. Shadow put a finger to his lips.

" Don't make a big deal out of it . It's early days..."

" You mean they've already been out? As in, _a proper date_? " Shadow nodded again, Rouge beamed. " When?"

" I don't know the exact date, just that Sonic has been more relaxed around Amy these last few months. I think he likes her, just been too shy to do anything about it." He looked sad for some reason, but quickly shook it off.

Knuckles laughed in his hand, pretending to cough. " Shy !? Sonic may be many things, but being shy is not one of them."

Tails frowned at all of them as he joined them. He glared at Shadow,and Knuckles and Rouge twigged.

" Ah, not you too! You knew about Sonic and Amy?"

" Yes. I'm Sonic's best buddy, he tells me everything. My reaction was the same as yours, but after a while, I accepted it. It was bound to happen, sooner or later."

" Gotta agree with the flying man, there." Rouge looked over again as the two young hedgehogs walked out of the workshop. She smirked, " So how long do you think? We know that it's been at least two months already,so how long after this?"

" A month." Said Knuckles.

" About three and a half months ?" Put in Tails.

Rouge thought for a second, " I give it... two weeks.Shadow, what do you think?"

" Well, I don't know. It's none of my business." He sighed deeply. " Now, if you don't mind... I have something to attend to, and I mustn't be late."

" Don't tell me, " Rouge teased him, " _you_ gotta see a girl, right?"

Shadow paused at the door and turned towards them, he smiled slightly.

" No way !! " Tails beamed at him, " When did this happen?"

" A while back.. and that's all I'm saying. Oh, just one thing, please don't mention this to Sonic. I'll tell him myself."

As he left, Rouge shook her head.

" Well, that was an odd request." She grinned at the remaining boys. "But it does explain why he's been happier and not himself. He's in love! " She swooned, " It's so wonderful !"

" I don't... no, he can't be.. he's Shadow."

She smacked Knuckles on the back of his head.

" Hey ! That hurt !"

" Anyone can fall in love Knuckles, you should try it sometime! "

" What !? Why would I wanna fall in love for ? It's stupid !"

As the two treasure hunters walked out the door arguing, Tails shook his head and started writing down a list of all the things they would need. At least his head wasn't in the clouds, not yet anyway.

It was going to be a long night.

**I hope that has cleared up why Shadow has not been himself.**

**More coming soon.**

**Please R+R**


	3. Moody Mountains for Purple

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related.**

Moody Mountains for Purple.

Rouge hugged herself, she looked up at the monster of a mountain and scowled at Tails.

" The Purple Emerald, is _up there_? "

Tails nodded and checked the Red Emerald, it was glowing brightly. Rouge frowned even more at him and tugged on her sleeves of her climbing suit.

Shadow took out a mini pair of binoculars from his back pocket, and scanned the horizon. He frowned too.

" Eggman has gotten here before us. That's his Flagship, he must be inside the mountain. "

Sonic grinned and rubbed his hands together. He adjusted the strap around his middle, and re-buckled his shoes.

" So ? What are we waiting for ? Lets go! "

Amy held his arm, she looked worried. He raised his brows at her.

" What's wrong ? "

" I don't know... I just got a bad feeling...somethings not real here."

" _Not real _? Meaning what ?"

Shadow looked at the map again, Amy peered over his shoulder. The black hedgehog looked at her and nodded.

" You're right to be suspicious. According to the map, there are _two _Purple Chaos Emeralds here."

Tails and Knuckles both looked at the Red Emerald.

" So, Eggman's made a fake... It's the ARK all over again."

" No, I don't think so. " Knuckles took the Emerald from Tails and held it to the sunlight. " There is a faint signature coming from the top most mountain. It seems to be coming from all over the place."

" Uh, Knuckles... you're glowing..."

" What ?!"

Amy and Rouge pointed at him, he was indeed glowing. Sonic grinned again.

" Looks like we found the person for the next Emerald."

Knuckles held the Red Emerald higher to the sun, the rays hit it and spanned out in purple. The Emerald floated from his palm, and from it's center a beam of energy shot out. It formed a hologram of a small village.

The others gathered around him.

The hologram shifted through the village ,into a cave. On the many walls were crude cravings , like at the Inferno Temple. This time they showed a tall ,thin creature with long triangles as hair and a pointed nose.

Knuckles.

The hologram shifted again to a small alcove in the purple stone. The Purple Emerald glinted in the candle light around it. But the Emerald wasn't alone, Shadow had been right.

Dr Eggman had gotten there first.

" OK, new plan. Knuckles... you and me go up there, and nabbed the next Emerald. Shadow and Rouge you two try and stop Eggman. Amy and Tails, support Shadow and Rouge to the best of your abilities."

Everyone nodded, except Knuckles, who stared at Sonic.

" And _how_ are you gonna get me up there?"

Sonic grinned at him.

--

Inside the cave, Eggman waved his hand through the Purple Emerald.It went through it like a knife through butter. He grounded his teeth together.

" What's this !? Is Sonic trying to pull a fast one, on _me _!"

_" Erm, Doctor Eggman. Something is heading this way, and it sure is fast. "_

" Huh? How fast?"

The Robot Trooper checked its wrist plate._" About 761 mph, your Rottenness."_

Dr Eggman was quiet for a second, " _761..._Egads! It's the hedgehog! FIRE ALL ROCKETS!!"

_" SIR !!"_

--

Sonic sped up the side of the mountain, with Knuckles on his back. The echidna held on tightly. He hated it when Sonic ran at full speed.

" You alright back there?"

" If I fall, I will kill you! Why are you going so fast?"

" Eggman has sent out his Troopers, we need to be quicker than them. We have to get to the top before they spot us."

" Right... but I have the Emerald, can't you use Chaos Control ?"

Sonic nodded, " That's a great idea ! They won't be expecting that.We'll wait till we're right in font of them, give me the Emerald."

Knuckles nodded and past the gem to Sonic. Sonic nodded his thanks, and held the gem tightly in his palm.

Eggman's robots were pouring out of the cave. Two blurs of colour appeared near them, one black the other white. Shadow and Rouge dropped from the sky, Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and started glowing pink. Rouge stood behind him, fists raised, ready to do some damage. She winked at the two boys as they sped past.

" Good luck !"

Sonic winked back, then looked back to Knuckles. Knuckles nodded to show he was ready, and Sonic held the Red Emerald in front of them. Sonic gritted his teeth.

" Chaos Control !!"

The area around them crackled as they wrapped through a hole in time and space. Behind them, they could just make out the muffled boom as Shadow unleashed a powerful _Chaos Blast _on the attacking robots.

--

Sonic and Knuckles ended up on a tiny ledge at the top on the mountain. The red echidna looked around, he then looked at Sonic. The hedgehog was on his knees, the Emerald fell from his hand as he collapsed onto his side.

" Sonic! "

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, he smiled sleepily. " I'm... fine.. Chaos Control...took a lot out of me..." He yawned widely, " ...Sleepy .. now..."

" It's okay, Sonic. You rest, get your breath back. I'll look for the Purple Emerald."

" Swell..."

Knuckles knelt beside Sonic and picked up the Emerald. Sonic was snoring softly, he shook his head. Holding the Emerald high, he waited for something to happen.

For a few minutes, nothing did. Then...

The sun poked through the clouds, catching the top of the Emerald. The gem grew hot in his hand, he grunted as it burnt him through the thin fabric of his gloves.

A beam of red light shot from the gem and pierced the rough, purple rock. It went deep down, into the cave and the alcove. The fake mirror image of the Purple Emerald burst with a pure, white light and was suddenly replaced with the real thing.

Right into Eggman's hands.

--

Eggman chuckled as he wrapped his hand around the newly re-formed Purple Emerald.

" Stop !"

" Give us that Emerald, Doctor."

Eggman slowly turned around. A wicked grin on his face.

" Well ,well... It's lovely Rouge and ... _Shadow _!? You're still with these fools? Shadow, you know deep down you belong to me ! My grandfather made you to serve me, now fall in line !"

" Doctor, I don't want to fight you, but I don't want to join you either..."

" Just give us the Chaos Emerald, and nobody will get hurt."

" AH-AHA-AHA-HAA ! I _will _take this Emerald, for you see.. I have the advantage. At this very moment , Robot Troopers are circling your friends at the bottom of this mountain, with orders to shoot on sight. If I don't return to my Battleship with this Emerald, they will fire!"

" You're bluffing !"

" Am I ? Do you want to risk it ? Do you want Sonic to lose his sweetheart ? " His glasses glinted, " Do you want to lose yours, Shadow ?"

" Y-you wouldn't..."

Eggman chuckled again, " Of course I would ! Names are nothing to me, just power. Just the Emeralds, and I will get hers too. Not now, but some day. Soon, _Glory _will be mine !" He giggled madly.

Rouge nibbled on her bottom lip, she quickly looked at Shadow. The black hedgehog was very quiet.

" Shadow? What do we do? "

" We let him go. " Shadow said calmly. " We'll come back for the Emerald later, Sonic will never forgive either of us if his friends get hurt."

Eggman frowned, " My, my.. hasn't she done a number on you. You're no better than that dim-wit Sonic. But never mind... you'll find out who you are, who you _really _are later. Bye now!"

As Eggman teleported away, Knuckles appeared from the hole in the roof of the cave. He looked around the, now empty room, then at Rouge and Shadow.

" What happened ? "

Rouge's ears flattened." Eggman has the Emerald. He threatened to harm Tails and Amy, we thought he was bluffing--" She looked at Shadow again, he said nothing. She sighed, " Well, _I _thought he was bluffing."

" He wasn't. " Knuckles sighed. " As soon as we got to the top, a new group of Troopers headed for the ground. They were out of range of Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ , and these weren't your normal kind of Trooper, they had more advanced weapons. Amy and Tails had no chance."

" Where is Sonic?" Asked Shadow.

Knuckles pointed up the hole. " At the top, Chaos Control knocked him out."

Shadow nodded and vanished at once. He re-appeared a second later with the sleeping hedgehog in his arms. He gazed fondly at Sonic for a spilt second, then at the two treasure hunters.

" Sonic needs rest. If the next Emerald has a trial, and it's for him. He will need to be 100 percent."

They nodded, Rouge frowned.

" We need to re-group and re-plan. The score is one all now, and I'll be damned if Eggman is getting his hands on another one of my Emeralds! "

Knuckles raised his brows at her.

" _Your _Emeralds ? "

She waved a hand, " You know what I mean."

Shadow walked a few paces behind the treasure hunters, carefully carrying Sonic. The blue hedgehog stirred in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes. He smiled at the black hedgehog and nuzzled into the white fur on his chest. As Sonic went back to sleep, Shadow decided, there and then. That when they got back, and Sonic had rested. It was time for them to have a talk, a serious one.

They couldn't carry on living a lie. Not now that they had both found someone else.

**Next chapter up!**


	4. Choices

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related.**

Choices.

**Tails' Workshop-- Mystic Ruins ( Two weeks after Purple Emerald.)**

**Sleeping Quarters.**

Shadow stared at the ceiling as he listened to the song that was playing . His body felt numb, just like his mind. He had come to this room with a good reason. But now, an hour later, he couldn't remember his own name, let alone why he was there in the first place.

The blue hedgehog was quiet, thinking over the events that had happened in the last hour or so. Having been in a light coma for the past ten days, and having lots of energy. Sonic felt he had a lot of catching up to do, but... not like this.

Their bodies were close and resting on a bed of stars, both were on the floor, having missed the bed . As the song ended, Shadow turned his head sideways and met green orbs , that seemed to twinkle. Sonic turned his head away and stared at the ceiling. It was silent for sometime, untill Shadow spoke.

" _That_, shouldn't have happened."

" I didn't hear you complaining. You seemed to enjoy yourself."

" It was wrong. You have.. " He thought for the right words." ...technically cheated on Amy."

" I don't care. The way I see it, I want you both. If I want you both... then I'll have you both. Nothing wrong with sharing."

" There is ,blue hedgehog. I can't live my life like this, I can't wait for you to make up your mind. As of tonight, I'm going to be out of your life, forever."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, my debt is paid. I saved your life, like you saved mine. It's time I moved on, I need to find my real purpose for being here. I can't be here just for your enjoyment, Sonic."

Sonic blinked. " You're breaking up with me? After all we've been through, you're gonna break up with me... just like that?"

" Yes."

Shadow sat up and picked up his shoes.As he slipped them on, Sonic sat up beside him and stared ahead. The black hedgehog stood, walked to the door and rested his hand on the handle. He didn't turn around, but simply spoke.

" Life is all about choices, Sonic. I've made mine, it's time you made yours."

Then he was gone.

--------------------------------------

Shadow made his way out of Mystic Ruins, away from Staion Square , away from Sonic and his friends. He found himself in the countryside, somewhere he had been before.

Standing outside a big metal gate, Shadow pushed the button on the inter-com. Nothing happened, he pressed it a second time, getting the same result. He frowned and began to climb it. Jumping down onto the gravel path below, he dusted himself down and jogged up to the front door.

After looking around the outside of the Manor house, it was clear that no one was home. He sighed and sat on the front steps. He looked around and noticed and pale envelope sticking out of the bushes. Leaning forward, he picked it up and opened it. He was alittle surprised when a bulky, rusted key fell into his gloved palm. He looked inside the envelope for a note, and found none. He blinked then slowly smiled.

The owner _was_ expecting him.

---------

As Shadow walked into the Lobby of the Manor house, he gaped in awe as his shoes echoed on the stone floor. How could such a sweet girl live in a place like this, and go to public school ? He came to the middle of the room to the seating area, two couches sat parelle to each other, a wooden table ran between them. The fireplace on the wall opposite was grand in design and was strangely alight, its golden glow made him feel comfortable.

The table itself was covered with old books, CDs and magazines. He stepped closer and found another pale envelope. He turned it over in his hand and spotted a red seal in the letter _R_. With narrowed eyes, he tore the envelope open and began to read the hand written letter :

_Dear Mr Hedgehog,_

_Welcome to my humble home ! I would greet you in person, but at the moment I'm on a school trip to Icy Peaks. I do hope to be back shortly._

_Please feel free to explore the house and gardens, treat the place as your own. There should be some meals in the kitchens you can re-heat, I'm afraid there's not much choice in the pantry, my butler is on holiday too. I took the liberty of preparing a guestroom for you, incase you do decide to stay._

_Unfortunately, the main grounds are out of bounds for the time being. There seems to be a problem with the hedge maze, apparently a lot of homeless people have been turning up in there. However, the flowers gardens and the stone fountain at the side of the house are there for your enjoyment._

_I must stress, DO NOT go into the Ballroom ! I'm having some things from my last trip put into strorage, and there have been... delays. ( It's a right mess in there, I can tell you ! )_

_If you do decide to stay, I have a small favour to ask. I'm expecting a package on the 18th, I would be very greatful if you could sign for it for me. The item it should contain is very precious to me, and has taken me ages to find and to bring back home. If you could, ( and I know you will ) place it in the safety chamber in the Lab downstairs. I will deal with it when I get back._

_Once again, please make yourself at home._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Your friend , Glorianna. XX_

Shadow folded the letter in half and put it in his back pocket. He knew from his earlier _exploration_ of the house, that the guestrooms were along the left balcony from the grand staircase. He walked up said staircase and headed, not left, but right.

He came to the first door and opened it a crack, he peeked inside and found a vast Library full of old volumes, odd nick-nacks and a large,wooden globe in the corner. Many faded maps and family portraits decorated the walls. He closed the door softly and continued along the balcony.

The next room was like the first, but this one had a big desk by the window. On it was a high-tech looking computer and other gizmos. Shadow had a nose around, he picked up one of the many golden discs on the desk, and read the penned label. He frowned slightly as he took in the name, the one name he didn't want to see at the moment.

_Movements of Sonic Hedgehog--Summer 1_

Why would Glory have this stuff recorded? Was she just like the rest of her family afterall ? Upon nosing around some more, Shadow found a whole collection of discs, all of Sonic and his friends, their movements recorded at some point over the years. Shadow shook his head and dropped the discs onto the floor. He had to get out, and fast! He stepped from the carpet onto a wooden panel...

And the door closed from the inside, as it locked in place, alarms started ringing and buzzing. He was trapped!

The computer screen came to life. He stared as a video began to play, on it was the face of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Of course he had seen Glory before, but at a distance, up close she was breath-taking.

Her hair was chocolate brown, high-lighted in places with gold and red streaks. It was softly curled and bounced on the tops of her shoulders. Her eyes were blue and crystal clear, they reminded him of Maria.

_" Attention. Please identify yourself. You have five minutes to comply."_

Shadow looked around, he finally spotted a small inter-com and pressed the button.

" It's Shadow, the black hedgehog ?"

The face on the screen flickered for a moment. Then it softened. Glory smiled at him via the screen, she waved.

_" Hello, Shadow ! Finally we meet face to face..well, after a fashion. The flickering on the screen was the programme switching to manual mode. I control it here from my laptop, I've waited so long to see you. Did you find the key okay ? Is your room to your liking?"_

" Glory, I've just arrived ! I haven't been to the left wing yet. I was having a nose around and I tripped your alarm. I'm sorry."

_" Sorry? Why would you-- oh wait, what room are you in?"_

"The big study."

_" Ah, forget it, that alarm is always going off. I was doing my homework in there last week and I got locked in, it took me nearly four hours to get out ! Anyway, don't stand there like a lemon, take a seat. We have a lot to talk about."_

Shadow grinned, and took a seat in front of the computer. Seeing what his room looked like could wait.

------------------------

**Eggfleet Flagship.**

Eggman stood in front of the chair, or throne if you like, and for someone who was putting everything they had into taking over the world. _He_ was terrified!

_" You promised me the power of fire, you promised me two of the sacred Chaos Emeralds ! All I have from _my _carefully, plotted plans, is one pathetic jewel. Explain yourself, Eggman !"_

Eggman wiped the sweat from his brow, he trembled before the throne. His eyes darted left to right, looking for a way out.

_" I see... you are incompetent. A fool trying to play God, now hear me and make sure you listen well. I _AM_ A GODDESS ! The last of the Order Of Seven. I came to you because you have the power of mechines to help me take back what was stolen from me. In return for your help, I have promised to rid you of your pest problem once I have all seven Emeralds and return to the Higher Being I once was. "_

" Y-your Highness, please... It _was_ Sonic and his friends that stopped me getting the Red Emerald. But we have the Purple and I have good news, I have found the location of the Grey Emerald."

_" The Grey Emerald? The one the other six follow?"_ The throne creaked as The Goddess sat forward. She studied Eggman with her golden eyes, she sat back with a smile on her face. _" There could be hope for you yet, my sweet rotten egg. Just don't fail me this time. Is there any news on the location of the Turquoise Emerald ?"_

" Erm, no. Not yet. The scanners are picking up it's signal in the Ruined Labyrinth area, but not clearly enought to pin-point it . Something is blocking it."

The Goddess smiled even more, showing her yellow teeth.

_" My brothers were in the Order of Seven. They helped with the charms that protect each Emerald. This Emerald will only show to the right one, it's protector in this time."_

" And _who_ is it's protector? "

_" Someone who doesn't like getting their feet wet. The Emerald will only appear after the trial of a daring rescue... under water. If we want this Emerald, we must make the trial go our way. We need to bait the rescue correctly, so the protector has no choice but to give up their Emerald or risk losing everything they hold dear."_

This time ,Eggman grinned.

" Someone who hates water?...I know just the person we need to bait the trap."

---------------

**Mystic Ruins-- Jungle.**

Sonic stood under the waterfall, the cool water pierced his skin. He bent his head to wash the back of his quills, he reached around to his side and whinced as he found a small open cut, he looked down and spotted numerous bruises on his legs.

The person who had made them was gone.

Sonic frowned and brought his hands up in fists, anger rose from deep inside him. Raising his fists, he hit the stone under the waterfall. Punching it again, and again, he cried out as blood poured from the wounds on his hands. He turned away, panting, and looked at his hands, the feeling he had now was the same feeling he got when he and Shadow were together. He grabbed his head and took calming breaths, once calmed down, he smiled softly to himself and carried on with his shower.

" Sonnie !"

He turned slowly, and nodded.

" Amy."

Amy smiled at him as she took a seat on the bank nearby.Sonic finished his shower quickly and sat next to her, she took out two apples and handed him one. He looked at it confused.

" You left so suddenly, you forgot breakfast." She frowned at him. " You must remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

" Huh, I guess I did forget."

" Are you alright? Did Shadow really upset you this time?"

" How'd you mean?"

Amy sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

" We heard lots of shouting and screaming coming from your room. I wanted to go and see if you were alright, but Tails told me not to. It when on for ages, we heard Shadow call you horrible things, rude things even. We heard you scream back and then a loud thump, I guess one of you hit it the CD player because it started playing. It blocked out everything else that you shouted at each other, then when it finished, Shadow stormed out of your room. He looked really upset, and he had a cut on his side, it looked like someone had slashed him with their nails. It looked like---"

She stopped suddenly and looked at Sonic. The boy hedgehog had stretched and by doing so, revealed his side to her. She leaned in for a closer look.

" Sonic, these marks are just like Shadow's..."

She raised her own hand, placed it on his side, out stretched her fingers and drew them down as if she was stratching him. She blinked as they traced the marks perfectly.

" Sonic... you and Shadow were just having a fight, right ?"

Sonic didn't look at her, he looked at his shoes.

" Sonic? "

" I'm sorry, Amy. I can't be involved with you anymore... I can't choose, because I love you two both, I can't choose..."

" You love us both? Whose _us _? " She looked at the marks again, and blinked. " Oh goodness ! It's Shadow ?! You mean, you and Shadow are.. an item? "

" Were." He corrected her, " He came to my room. We had a fight, but our fights awlays ended up on the floor, or the bed. Which ever's closer. Afterwards as he left, he told me to choose... but I can't ! "

" You..slept with him ? "

Amy stood and turned her back on him.

" Did you feel anything for me, at all ?"

" How can you ask me that !?"

" DID YOU !? "

" I did, once. Now I'm not sure what I feel, and for who.."

Amy hugged herself hard and swallowed.

" Then I will make the choice for you..."

Sonic looked at her back, he blinked and shook his head. He began to rise.

"...Don't..."

" Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy walked away from him. Sonic sat down and sobbed into his chest. He was torn at what he should do. A part of him begged him to chase after Amy, the other, a small voice in his head went _I told you so! It's your own fault !_ He really hated that little voice.

-----------------

Amy walked along the jungle path, the tears falling from her eyes. She should've seen the signs, the odd looks that the two boys were giving each other, the time spent in the forest and here,in the jungle. The way that Shadow had become more polite to Sonic over the last few weeks.

She didn't see where she was going, and ran smack into , Dr Eggman !

" AH ! YOU!! "

Eggman smiled at her and drew back his fist, he hit her right across the jaw. Amy fell to the floor, out cold. Eggman just stood over her limp body with a blank look on his face. He bent over to check if she was still alive.. and something strange started to happen.

The mad Doctor slowly morphed into The Goddess herself. The weakened woman knelt by Amy and ran her hand over her side, the gesture at a distance seemed gentle, but The Goddess with her long talons cut Amy deep. Blood seeped from her red dress, staining it even more. The Goddess seemed happy when Amy didn't stir.

_" You'll do.. you'll do nicely." _

Holding onto Amy, The Goddess took out the Purple Emerald and held it high. Uttering a quiet prayer, she used Chaos Control to warp them back to Eggman's Flagship.

-----------------------

Once she was gone, A pale face poked out from the bushes. Chocolate- brown hair spilled from the cap on her head. Blue eyes widened at what she'd just seen. Glorianna shook her head as she climbed out, she tripped over her camera strap and fell forward.

Or would've done, if two gloved hands hadn't held her fast.

" Thankyou."

" You're welcome."

Glory looked up and met green eyes, she gulped.

" You're.. you're _him_ ?! "

Brows furrowed.

" Him, who? "

" You're Sonic ! Oh no ! What have I done ? Shadow will be so cross with me!"

" Sh- Shadow !? You've seen him? Where is he?"

Glory shook her head and made to get away, but Sonic held her tightly.

" TELL ME WHERE HE IS !?" Sonic shouted at her.

" No! We made a promise, I won't break it ! I won't !!"

" TELL ME !! "

Glory slapped him across the face, Sonic reeled back and rubbed his sore cheek. He growled at her.

" You shouldn't have done that. I'm in no mood for games."

" I don't care, I'm not telling you where Shadow is. He made his choice, and if you want to see that pink hedgehog again, I suggest you make yours."

She threw the golden disc at him.

" It looks like you're not the only one looking for the Chaos Emeralds. I don't know the full facts yet, but it looks like that pink hedgehog is involved now. Now, if you don't mind.. I have family to get home to. Good-day."

" Wait !"

Glory turned and folded her arms protectively over her chest. Sonic walked up to her and bowed his head.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just.. my life is the pits right now and everything got on top of me." He sighed, " Can I ofter you a ride home, as a peace gesture ?" He held out his hand.

" Well..."

" Please ?"

She melted under his child like eyes, she nodded. Sonic stood closer and scooped her up into his arms.

" Settled?"

" Yes, thankyou. I live in the countryside. If you could drop me off at the deserted Manor house, I can make my own way from there."

Sonic nodded and took off at full speed out of the jungle. Glory looked around in wonder, everything was blurred and she even lost her hat ! Sonic adjusted his hold a few times, and gave her a cheeky smile, which she returned .

It was night when they came to the Manor house. Glory was sleeping in his arms, Sonic gazed up at the windows and found no lights on. He sighed, now what was he going to do? He couldn't leave Glory out in the cold, so he made a choice. He decided to take Glory home, she could make her own way back in the morning.

Running back to Mystic Ruins, Sonic thought over the day and the days ahead. The next Emerald was for him, the trial said so. He shuddered, he hated water. Another thought popped into his head as he jogged along the mountain path, back to his home. Life was full of choices, if he made the wrong one Amy could die, if he made the right one... He shuddered again, he didn't want to think that far ahead yet.

What would come, would come. No matter what crummy, or life changing choices he would have to make.

**More coming soon!**


	5. Under the Waves for Turquoise

**Don't own anything Sonic /Sega related**

**Please R+R**

**Enjoy!**

Under the Waves for Turquoise.

The gang was on a rescue mission, follwing the event that Glory had captured on her camera, Sonic had sped off to the uncharted location of the Ruined Labyrinth using the Red Emerald as a guide.

The blue hedgehog stopped in front of two big, stone doors.He reached into his back pocket and pulled on the goggles ,with a built-in camera and two-way radio, adjusted the strap around his head and pushed the goggles further up his nose. He tapped on the doors twice and stepped back, nothing happened.

" Yo, Tails? What gives? "

_" I-I don't know ! Did you knock twice ?"_

" Yes."

_"Did you put the Emerald in the slot, before you knocked?"_

" Ah.. that would be a no."

_" Well, do that first and then knock again. Put the Emerald in a safe place with the markers ,so that Knuckles and Rouge can find it. They should be close by, so don't worry about it."_

" I'm not... it's just.. _WATER!_ "

Sonic jumped back as he inserted the Emerald, the doors had opened inward and he was now staring at a wall of water. He blinked and put his hand to it, it felt like jelly. He quickly took the Emerald out and buried it nearby, placing a single flare on it, the signal they'd come up with. He took a deep breath and walked into the gateway of the Labyrinth, he shivered as he passed through the wall, it felt like walking under an icy shower.

_Hang on Amy. I'm gonna find you, just hang on._

The doors closed behind him, he was on his own. And that was just the way he liked it.

------------------------

Inside the Labyrinth, Sonic made his way down a steep flight of steps. He blinked as he was running out of air. He needed to surface quickly, or he would fail his Emerald trial and risk losing Amy.

_" Now, now, now." _Came a sing-song voice. _" You'll have to do better than that if you want the prize."_

He looked around, but saw no one.

_" Come now, hedgehog. Your trial begins... NOW!"_

_What the--- AAHH!_

A spiral of water sucked him up, and then he was going down, down into the drain. He fought for air, fought to keep his eyes open. Sonic waved his arms around, hoping to latch onto a loose pipe or something.

There was a horrible _plop_, and he shot out the end like a wet , blue bullet. He skidded on the slippery floor, coming to stop by the foot of a crumbling statue. Looking up, he wiped the droplets of water from the goggles and his mouth dropped open. Though the statue was missing an arm and most of the head, there was mistaking the body, not that he could.

Because the body was _his_!

Sonic gasped big lungfulls of air. He coughed and spluttered on the stone floor, slowly he rose to his knees and sat on his heels.

"That was great! What a ride!" He grinned, " I wanna go again!"

_"This isn't a game !"_ Came the voice again._ "This is real !"_

" Uh, yeah... listen, if I'm not going crazy from the lack of air, then I'm guessing I'm not alone. Judging by your voice, you must be female. So have you got a face to go with the voice, or not?"

There was a sigh, that seemed to echo through out the chamber. Then he heard the faint fluttering of wings. He tensed up, ready to fight whatever it was. Behind him, a shape burst through the wall of water, showering him. He groaned and covered his head with his hands, the dark shape flew around the chamber once, before landing in front of him.

_" Heh, _you _are this Emerald's protector !? I expected someone... well, alittle taller maybe."_ She shrugged._ " Ah, well. Beggers can't be choosers ."_

" Who-- What are you?"

The creature flexed her mighty wings. It was a she afterall, her build was slim and her hair was long with a misty, sliver shine to it. The woman smoothed down the front of her floor lenght dress with, Sonic noticed, sharp long talons. He gulped loudly and she raised her head.

_" Oh don't be afraid, my sweet boy."_

" I'm not."

_" Good. Because you can't afford to be scared, you'll need to be the bravest hedgehog ever, if you hope to reach the Emerald and save your sweetheart, and--" _She pointed behind him, _" -- to out run _that_."_

Sonic slowly turned, his eyes widening.

" Ooohhhh! I -- Hate -- Water !!"

The woman smiled coldly at him as he turned back. She lifted a clawed hand towards to depths of the chamber, the water parted to reveal a path. Sonic gulped again, the increasing sound of the tidal wave, that was fast approaching made the fine fur on the back of his neck stand up. He whimpered.

_" Live fast, think fast, act fast. Now run Sonic, RUN!!"_

Sonic jumped from the ledge and bolted down the path, as fast as his legs could carry him. The tidal wave splashed over the edge, soaking the woman. But she was bone-dry, a protective shield had surrounded her, the water was just bouncing off. She grinned at Sonic's retreating form. She laughed as the water was gaining on him, she flexed her wings and took to the sky, she flew into one of the walls of water. With her speed to rival the hedgehog's, she would get to the end first.

----------------------------------

" HA!"

Sonic jumped and swung, he turned twice before launching himself from the pole, onto the nearby wall. He ran along it before jumping to the one that ran paralle to it. With out pausing, he sped along the broken path, it twisted and turned, ending in a cork-screw loop. At the end of it he knew what was going to happen, if he didn't act fast enough, lucky for him over the last few months he had toyed with the idea, but now was the time to just do it!

Closing his eyes, he pushed himself forward, ready to get wet again. But when he felt the hard surface of the path leave his feet he was stone-dry, he chanced a glance down, blinked , then laughed out loud.

His feet were going so fast, he was skimming the surface of the water !

He cheered as he blasted across the water. He dodged broken pillars and crumbled archways, and saw ahead what looked like an entrance to an old Temple. Grunting with effort, he jumped and landed on the steps leading to the Temple's courtyard. He turned and watched in amazement as the tidal wave just disappeared in a cloud of steam.

It was then he heard the faint sound of clapping.

He turned back to face the doorway. A familiar rounded figure came into the light, Sonic raised his fists, ready to attack.

" Uh, uh, uuhh." Eggman wagged a finger at him. " The trial states a rescue, and here's who you're rescuing."

He dragged out a gagged and bounded Amy into view. Sonic grounded his teeth together.

" Let her go!"

" Why ? After what you did to her, why should she go back to you? Because of you , she ended up here in the first place. Be a gentleman, Sonic and hand over the Turquoise Emerald to me."

Sonic chuckled and held out his empty hands.

" I don't have it."

" WHAT !? B-but the trial... you must have it ! Hand -- It-- Over !! "

" Are you deaf, old man ? I--Don't--Have--It !"

A low rumbling came from underneath the Temple floor, a gaint geyser shot out and completely drenched Sonic. The blue hedgehog cringed as his fur got wet, yet again. The geyser shrank and he was blinded for a second by a bright, blue glow.

The Turquoise Emerald hung in mid-air in all its glory. Droplets of water sailed down its sides and dripped onto the stone floor. Both Sonic and Eggman reached for it, Sonic was quicker, he stretched his arm, his fingers just brushing the surface when--

A dark figure fell from the Temple ceiling and landed in front of Sonic, on the otherside of the Emerald, facing Eggman. The unexpected guest made both of them jump back, Sonic narrowed his eyes at the familiar black and red figure.

" What ? You !?"

Shadow straightened and pulled a pistol from his quills. He aimed it at Eggman, who twitched slightly from his spot.

" Where is she?" He demanded.

" Where's who?" Replied Eggman, innocently.

Shadow growled and cocked the gun.

" I'll ask once more, Doctor. Where is Amy Rose?"

Sonic at this point tapped Shadow on the shoulder, Shadow quickly turned his gaze from Eggman to him.

" What ?" He snapped.

" Isn't that Amy ? Over there?"

Shadow smirked, " No, it isn't."

" It's not her?"

" No!"

Shadow turned and fired, right at Amy!

" What are you doing !?" Screamed Sonic, as Amy fell to the floor.

Shadow calmly put the gun away, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked ahead.

" Watch..."

"Huh?"

Amy was on the floor, the bullet wound on her forehead stopped bleeding. It started to close up, causing the bullet to fall out. Sonic blinked as _Amy_ groaned and wiggled out of the ropes binding her. She groaned again as she slowly stood ,and began to morph back into her original state.

The Goddess shook her hair free. She frowned coldly at Shadow.

_" How ?"_

" Without an Emerald in my pocession, I used my hightened senses to track you. No two hedgehogs smell alike. You have no scent, Amy has a soft flowery smell to her. Sonic has a faint spicy scent to him. The real Amy's scent vanished an hour ago. This trial is a trap !"

" What! I nearly drowned by out running a monster wave for nothing? This bites!"

_" Our plan is a bust, Eggman. Grab it !"_

Eggman wobbled forward and grabbed the Turquoise Emerald from right under their noses, he giggled with glee and followed The Goddess as she escaped down a secret tunnel.

" Quick! After them!"

Sonic raced after Eggman and The Goddess. Shadow stood there, alone, blankly looking into the doorway. He took out an earpiece and switched it on, atfer a short conversation he nodded and followed Sonic to lend a hand.

-------------------------------------

Shadow found Sonic at the end of the tunnel. The blue hedgehog was staring at the sky, at the setting sun. The two of them watched as a bulky, black shape blocked out the lower half of the orange globe. Eggman's Battleship climbed the sky, taking the Turquoise Emerald, Amy and their hopes of finding the next Emerald with it.

" Why didn't you stop him?"

Sonic clenched his fists as he heard his voice, he rounded on Shadow.

" Why didn't _you_ !? You had the gun ! Anyway, I thought you said you didn't want to help anymore."

" I never said that, I said that I had made my choice and it wasn't you. I'm helping because I want to protect the keeper of the next Emerald, the Grey one. If we can keep them both safe, it should make finding the rest of the Emeralds a piece of cake."

" You know who it is ?"

" Yes, so do you."

" I do..?"

Shadow nodded and pulled out a battered card, he handed it to Sonic. He watched as he read it, his green eyes widening to the size of small plates. Shadow smiled as Sonic looked up.

" You're kidding, right? You mean... Glory, the Glory I met in the jungle, she's the keeper of the Grey Emerald?"

" Yes. How do you think I tracked you down? Who do you think gave me the gun?"

Sonic nodded, " Huh.. She's the reason you broke up with me, isn't she?"

" Partly ,yes."

Sonic nodded again. He sniffed and drew himself to his full height. " Well, when do we meet her?"

Shadow grinned, " All the details are on the card. Be there at eleven, do not be late. Glorianna doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that, Shadow teleported away, leaving Sonic to sit on the ground and wait for the others to show up. Sonic held up the card again, and re-read it;

_Miss Glorianna of Glory Productions,_

_Old Manor house_

_Station Square._

He leaned back onto his elbows and watched the sunset, his brows creasing.

" Glorianna, just who is she?"

----------------------------

**Yeah, who is she indeed?**

**All will be revealed shortly.**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Training for Glory

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related.**

**Please R+R**

**Sorry for delays-- computer troubles. But I'm back!!**

Training for Glory.

It was the morning after, Sonic ran along the old, dirt track that led away from the city. Behind him, he could make out the low rumble of a powerful engine, he grinned as a blue race-car shape drew level with him. He waved at the driver and the passager in the seat behind, before curling up into a ball and vanishing in a puff of dust.

He zoomed down the path and ran alongside a sleek, white motorbike. He nodded at the rider who turned her head to wink at him in return. She jerked her head back, indicating to the space behind her. Sonic smiled , jumped and landed in the seat. He put on the spare helmet and held on by her shoulders. The rider kicked the bike into gear and roared along the narrow track, closely followed by the race-car.

-----------------------------

The four of them skidded to a halt outside a high walled garden.Sonic dismounted the bike, handed Rouge the helmet and jogged up the gravel path. He sized up the gate and shook his head.

" What time is it ?"

Tails and Knuckles climbed out of the car, Knuckles was whincing and rubbing his lower back. The orange fox rolled his eyes upward and joined Sonic by the gate, he checked his watch.

" We're on time, it's just gone eleven now."

Rouge clicked her tongue, " Well, are they gonna let us in, or what?"

" I think so.."

Sonic waved as an elderly man walked up to them, he was in his sixties and dressed in a tailored black suit, a butler.He stopped short and held out his hand, Sonic raised his brows.

" Your appointment card, sir."

" My what..? Oh yeah..." He fished about his person and pulled out the battered card Shadow had given him, he handed it through the gate and watched as the gentleman read it. " Is everything in order ?"

" Of course.. please follow me. Miss Glorianna is waiting for you in the Grey Labratory. This way."

The gate opened , Sonic and Tails shared a look before going inside. Knuckles and Rouge followed them, Knuckles was still rubbing his back, he groaned at Tails.

" Couldn't you have put more comfortable padding in those seats?"

Tails gave him an apologetic shrug as they passed , " Sorry. I only had a day to redesign the car. It's _meant _to be a _one_ seater, you know."

" He knows, kiddo." Sonic put his arm around his buddy's shoulders, " He's just in one of his moods, _and_.. he's being a right git about it."

" I heard that !" Shouted Knuckles from in front.

Sonic and Tails grinned at each other, giggling quietly.

----------------------------

Inside the Labratory, Tails was looking at the many inventions that lined the tables. He picked up a large, heavy bounded book and sat down to read. Rouge and Knuckles were studying the certificates and diplomas on the walls, seemingly impressed. Sonic was sitting on one of the window sills, his hands behind his head, staring at a painting on the wall opposite him.

The painting looked familiar, very familiar. He narrowed his green eyes as he looked harder, the man in the painting he had seen before, but where from? Before he could voice his question, the door opened and in walked Shadow.The black hedgehog looked around the room, at each of them, before setting his gaze on Sonic.

" So, you came then. "

" I guess I did. You got a problem?"

Shadow smirked, " No, but _you _might." He walked up to Tails and plucked the book from his hands. He talked quietly to the fox, Tails nodded and suddenly looked nervous. Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder and Tails nodded again, he turned to all of them. " Glory wishes to test each of you in turn, she wants to see your power, strenght and speed. After these tests ,we will begin a training programme to make you better.. so you can hopefully be able to rescue Amy and recover the lost Emeralds."

" Whoa ! Hold it! I didn't sign up for a brat camp. I came here to protect Glory because _you _said she's the Keeper of the next Emerald."

" She is, and the Emerald's safe. She just wants to see you lot in action for real. Now, youngest first." He led Tails to the door, but Sonic got there first.

" Oh no you don't ! Tails isn't going anywhere. We work as a team."

" Sonic, it's okay... Glory wants to see how smart I am. It's an I.Q and Robotics test. I'll be fine."

" Do you think you can handle it, Tails ?"

Tails giggled, " Sure ! With my I.Q of 400 this should be a breeze!"

Sonic nodded, " Okay, if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, you shout out and I'll come running."

Shadow tutted, " He will be fine, stop mothering him. This way ,Tails. "

Sonic frowned as Shadow led Tails to the testing rooms, he didn't like this at all.

--------------------------------------

One by one they were tested, untill only Sonic was left. He used the time wisely and continued to study the painting on the wall. He was sure he had seen the man in the portrait before, he just couldn't recall where from.

The side door opened and Shadow walked in, he smiled grimly at Sonic. " You ready to go, faker?"

" I was born ready. So, what's my test then? "

Shadow smirked even more at him as he led him down to the training area. " It's a simple test, really... " He said, pressing a button on the door, " You just have to beat your shadow."

" And that would be you, right?"

" Wrong !" Shadow shoved him hard in the back. Sonic stumbled into the room and heard the door close behind him.

Sonic looked around, " _Beat my shadow_ , huh ? Well ,where is my shadow? Where is my--- OW!!" He rubbed the back of his head, a bump was already forming. He frowned," Alright, whose the wise guy ?"

" _You are _!" Came the reply, and another punch to the head.

" Hey !" Sonic ducked from another attack, he rolled sideways and stood, fists raised. He blinked ahead, " Huh.. I guess_ I am _the wise guy. You want a piece of me Shadow-Sonic ? Come and get it!"

Shadow-Sonic roared and launch itself from the floor, Sonic was right there to meet it, blow for blow...

-----------------------------

Sonic rejoined the others in the dining room, his test lasted no more than ten mintues tops.

" Well, _that_ was a complete waste of time." He yawned and stretched, stratching the back of his ear.

" I thought it was fun !" Tails beamed from his seat, bouncing alittle. Shadow, who was with them, smiled at the fox. " Shadow thinks I have what it takes, don't you Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, " Tails has an excellent mind, there are a few gaps here and there, but he passed the I.Q test with flying colours." Tails giggled at his joke. " Glory believes that with her tutoring, Tails will be able to improve his robotics skills to surpass those of Eggman.."

" _Eggman_ !?"

Everyone turned to Sonic, who blushed alittle.

" What's gotten your quills in a tangle?" Asked Rouge.

" Eggman, that painting in the other room ! I knew I saw him before, the man in the painting is Gerald Robotnik.. Eggman's grandfather ! So, that means... Glory _is related_ to Eggman. She's a baddie !"

" Glory's a baddie? " Whimpered Tails, who held on to Shadow's arm. The move was unexpected and Shadow didn't pull away, which made Sonic frown even more. " But she seemed so nice !"

" That's because _I am _nice." Glory stood in the doorway, a folder under her arm, a frown on her face. She shook her head at Sonic sadly." You know, lying is not good for your image, Sonic. People might start to talk." She smiled warmly at the others. " Good news everyone, you all past your tests. Tails ? I was really impressed with your score, there's a few gaps but overall... well done! " Tails blushed red. " Rouge and Knuckles ? You both did great, those dummies never stood a chance. I have some more combat programmes for you to improve your skills..if you're interested ?" The treasure hunters grinned and flexed their arms. Glory rounded on Sonic, " You, on the other hand--"

" What !? I did your test, nought to seven- hundred and sixty-one in a blink of an eye. I'm knackered. _And_ I beat that creepy, Shadow- me... so yay for me!"

" Shadow, " She said camly, " Please take the others to get some lunch, I have one last test for Sonic to do, we will join you shortly."

The black hegdehog nodded and led the others down to the kitchens. Sonic swallowed hard, he followed Glory to a small room. Glory motioned him to take a seat, and took the seat opposite him.

" Now, I believe that you can control the Chaos Emeralds, like Shadow? If that's so, you should be able to past this test with the same result as him."

Sonic raised a brow, " What test?"

Handing him the Grey Emerald from it's box, she sat back ,looked him in the eye and said, " You have the power to see where the others are with this, Shadow has told me what he saw when he first came to me, now it's your turn. Use the Emerald's power to find the next Keeper and where the next Emerald is hiding."

Closing his hand around the gem, Sonic closed his eyes and muttered, " Okay..."

-------------

_A deserted room, it was all made of metal._

_A body slumped on the floor, electrical shackles bounding their wrists to the wall._

_Pink and yellow ?_

_Pink and yellow..??_

_Pink and yellow...!!_

_Amy..!?_

_Yellow..?_

_Yellow building... Yellow ground...?_

_GROUND..!?.. Yellow ground, a building coming from the yellow ground._

_Triangle building...??_

_Oh, Amy... what have they done to you..??_

------------------------

He opened his eyes, Glory stared at him, " Well..?"

" Amy is the next Keeper. The next Emerald is the Yellow, it's hiding in a buried pyramid, in the desert."

" The same answer Shadow gave me... I'm sorry about that, but I had to be sure."

"That's okay.."

" No it's not ! You think I'm doing this for Eggman, well I'm not ! True, I _am _related to him but I want to use my skills to help people, not hurt them. Shadow has been to only one to see that, now your friends have seen it too.. why don't you trust me?"

" I do. "

She blinked back tears. " You d-do? Really ?"

" Really. The Grey Emerald wouldn't have chosen you other wise. You must be a good egg. The Emerald has the power to detect the goodness in you heart. I know I did... when I carried you home." He smiled warmly at her.

Glory smiled in return. " Hhhmmm...I wonder...?" She stood, took his hand in hers and walked out the room, down a secret passageway, " I have something to show you."

---------------------------

For the next few days, the gang trained harder than ever. Tails and Glory spent most of their time in the lab. Knuckles and Rouge locked themsleves in the training room, refusing to come out until they had complete all the levels, on all stages. Sonic spent his time running around the countryside, trying out the many, new shoe designs and racing with Shadow.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something bigger was coming. What Glory had shown him, he thought was impossible. Only Tails had managed to do it, and that had been the once. The other thing she had shown him, had such power, he'd barely touched it and it had glowed to life.

_A Sword of Destiny..? What's it's purpose ? _

He looked over at Shadow,who raised a brow in return. He shook his head and muttered, " Nothing."

He guessed only time would tell, but unlucky for them, time was not on their side. Or Amy's, he knew she was safe, but for how long?

**Please R+R.**

**More coming soon!**


	7. Desert Deception for Yellow

**Thanks for your reviews**

**Don't own anything Sega related ( sob ).**

**Please R+R**

Desert Deception for Yellow.

**Eggfleet Flagship-- Holding Cells.**

Amy twitched wake, she squinted in the blazing sunlight that streamed into the cell window. She groaned, wondering how long she'd been asleep for this time, sitting up she glanced at the electrical bands around her wrists, tears started falling and she rested her head back against the wall.

_"Amy ? Amy can you hear me ?"_

She looked around, it was the second time she'd heard the voice, the first was not long after she was kidnapped. Pushing a strand of hair from her face, getting to her feet, she walked to the window.

_" Amy... Amy can you hear me?"_

Closing her worn out eyes, she nodded. " I hear you."

_" You're going be alright. We have a plan, we're going to save you."_

Nodding again, she turned and then gasped. " Y-You !? How did you--?" Stepping closer she reached out a hand and touched... nothing at all, just air. " What are you--? "

_" Using the Emeralds power, I can project my image over large areas, to a certain range. Sonic can't do this yet, he hasn't completed his training, " _The image sighed_. " Such a short attention span. Anyway, I want you to know that we have a plan to rescue you and get your Emerald before Eggman, or The Goddess. I need you to trust me."_

" My Emerald ? You mean I'm the next protector ?! I can't believe this! That's why The Goddess pretended to be me, she drugged me so it wasn't the real me Sonic had to rescue---Sonic !? Did he pass his trial ?"

_" No. The Goddess took his Emerald. I had to shoot the fake you to prove to him it wasn't the real you. I hope you can forgive me."_

" You...shot me ? How could you!? I know it was only a fake me but still ! If you wanted me out the way, all you had to do was ask. Did you shoot me so you could have him all to yourself, hhmm ?"

_" No. What happened between us was a one off, I could feel it wasn't what he wanted..it wasn't me he wanted. He cares for you Amy, deeply. His face when I shot you proved that . I could never take your place. Sonic came to me because he was weak, he liked the danger of getting caught. I went to him, because I saw something in him that, untill now, I thought I would never find in someone else. But I have, in more than one person." _The image flickered and fuzzed out for a second.

" No, wait! Shadow wait! " She made a grabbed at his arm, and was stunned when she felt warmth, flesh and muscle. " What the --?"

Shadow stood in front of her, equally confused. He blinked at his very real hands. " What did you do ?"

" I don't know... I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I'm so scared, Shadow. I've been hearing The Goddess talking about the final stages of her plan. I know what she's gonna do to me when I get my Emerald. " Shadow suddenly let out a groan, and started to faded again. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in the patch of white fur on his chest, " Don't go ! Please don't leave me!"

Before he faded out completely, Shadow patted her back softly, copying what others would do in the same situation. Amy raised her head , eyes swimming with tears, he smiled. " I will never leave you."

As he disappeared, Amy covered her mouth and slowly sank to the floor, crying. Alone once more.

----------------------------

**Manorhouse-- Main Techroom corridor**

Shadow opened his eyes, ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. The projection technique had taken a lot out of him, even though he had completed the training, the power it took was still over-whleming. Holding out a hand, palm-side down, he watched as a bright light grew and lenghten, untill a sword like weapon hung in the air. He grabbed the hilt and right away felt the power surge through him, charging him to full capacity. The sword vanished into a dimensional hub, where it would wait untill it was needed again. Shadow looked at the empty space and frowned slightly.

" What are you trying to tell me? "

No one answered. So he shrugged and made his way to the lab.

Half an hour later, he was sipping his coffee, nodding at something Tails had said. They were watching the DVDs of the training,so far they had seen Sonic completely smash and bash the mechs that Glory had programmed to destroy him. They had seen Tails rebuild a seven armed robot in ten minutes flat, now they were watching Knuckles smash his way through several tons of solid rock. Shadow quickly grew bored, he'd already seen the DVDs, he turned his attention over to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was standing away from the main group with his back to them. Shadow noticed at odd intervals, Sonic shivered slightly. His eyes widened when he saw _what _Sonic was standing next to. Slipping away from the rest of the group, he made his way over.

" What_ is _wrong with you ? " He asked. " You should be happy, at least you know Amy is safe."

Sonic snorted, " Yeah, but for how long?" He clenched his fists and pounded them onto the table, causing the items to roll around, roll closer to him. " If I hadn't had been so slow, I could 've save her. If I hadn't been so stupid! I should've realised it was a trap!" His fur started to darken to a deeper shade, a wild look appeared in his eyes. " I want to kill her, if I kill her, everything will be alright." He chuckled.

" You're not yourself. You're being affected, step away."

Sonic rounded on him, " Why? You're always moody and angry. Why can't I be?"

" Because it's not who you are. Amy needs her hero, now more than ever. Snap out of it!"

Sonic's eyes widened, " Sh- Shadow..?" Was all he could manage before he passed out.

As Knuckles took the fallen hedgehog to the hospital wing, Shadow looked at the fake Emeralds on the table. Glory still hadn't worked out the correct proportions, despite Tails's help. They had to correct them fast, so they would be ready for use when the time came.

------------------

Sonic slept soundly for the next three days, his gang huddled by his bedside, Tails sat holding one on his hands while Knuckles sat by the window, ankles and arms crossed.

" What happened to him, again?"

Tails looked over with tear stained cheeks, he shook his head. " I've told you before...I- I don't know. One second he was talking to Shadow, the next he fainted."

" ... I did_ not..._faint!" Croaked Sonic. He smiled drowsily at his friends. " Hey guys, what'd I miss? " He looked at them in turn and frowned. " What?"

" Did Shadow do this to you ? We all know what he's capable of. Just say the word and he's a dead man...well, dead hedgehog."

He shook his head, " It wasn't Shadow. But thanks for the offer Knuxs, I'll remember that. Shadow was with me..I remember that much..."

Tails squeezed his hand. " It's a good thing you're ok, Sonic... for a moment I thought... I mean... Emeralds don't normally have that affect on you."

Sonic smiled and reached over to mess up his hair. " No they don't. But these Emeralds were, I don't know...fake? But _proper_ fake, there was a piece missing...I remember feeling angry at myself because I couldn't save Amy when I had the chance, and then rage, terrible rage. I had to do something, hurt something, or somebody----" He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes at the view outside the window. " Uh, guys ?"

" Yeah ?" They said together.

Sonic pushed himself into a sitting position and pointed. " Why did a bird just fly by my window? And I don't remember the sun being that big ,or the clouds being that close. What's going on?"

Tails grinned at him, " We're aboard _The Sliver Hawk_." He announced proudly.

" Sliver-- _What_ ?"

Knuckles walked over to sit on the edge of his bed. " We're tracking down the next Emerald. We're on Glory's personal jet-- _The Sliver Hawk, _it's pretty amazing, she built it using parts from Eggman's old Battleships. She has nearly everything on board here,"

" Research labs, kitchens, sleeping areas for us. There's a gym and swimming pool, an even larger training room. There's also a high-tech room, full of computers and T.Vs, pool tables table tennis and games consoles,"

Sonic's mouth curved into a half smile, " You don't say ? "

" Yeah ! It's cool ! Maybe when you feel better we can give you the tour."

" I'd like that." He looked around the room, his eyes settled on a black box on the side table. " What's that thing ?"

Knuckles frowned, " Shadow came to visit you before we did, you were still out of it. He left it there and said that you'd be needing... whatever's inside, soon. " He shrugged. " Whatever that means."

" Can I see now ?"

" I don't know , Sonic... " Tails shivered. " I don't trust Shadow, even though he _claims_ to be suffering from amnesia, it's still Shadow. What if it's the thing that made you ill?"

" Even Shadow's not that stupid," He nodded his thanks as Knuckles placed the box on his lap. He untied the string and lifted the lid, " Let's see... " Peering inside, looking at the contents nearly made his eyes bug out, " _No way_..."

" Unbelieveable !" Tails reached in, narrowing his eyes as he picked one up. " Why would Shadow give you a copy of his jet-shoes?"

" Because he would need them, " The three of them turned towards the door. Shadow stood there with his arms folded. " Good to see you're awake, blue hedgehog." He walked in and stood at the foot of Sonic's bed. " We have just recieved a coded message from the Doctor, it seems he let Amy go just a few moments ago, she is on the surface now. There is a lot of activity down there, The Goddess has unleashed her minons to do her dirty-work." He nodded at Sonic, " If you're feeling up to it, I can teleport us to the pyramid, using the jet-shoes, we should be able to cross the quick-sand with no difficulty. If we hurry, we can help Amy finish her trial."

" She's in the middle of a trial !? Why didn't you say so sooner? " Throwing the covers off, he slipped the jet-shoes on his feet, adjusted the straps and pushed back his quills. " Let's go!"

Shadow held up a hand to stop him, " We have one stop to make first. Then we can go help Amy."

--------------------

**Meanwhile, on the surface...**

A rotting mummy fell to the floor, exploding in a cloud of dust. Amy stood, panting, holding her mallet with both hands. Sweat was dripping off her in bucket loads, her dress was soaked, which in turn, made her very cranky.

" Not so tough now, are they ? I've defeated them all, so where's my Emerald? "

The Goddess, from her throne, smiled coldly at her, her bat-like wings fluttered. " _So you've defeated my minons, so what? I have more where they came from, and I'll have tons more when , finally, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds. I will be unstoppable, The Ultimate Lifeform _!"

Amy rolled her eyes, " There is only _one _Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"_ Hmph, Shadow the Loser more like. I _know_ he's made contact with you, so what's his master plan, eh? I don't see him, looks like he's dumped you, just like everyone else_."

" You're wrong." Came a softly spoken voice behind her.

Turning on the spot, Amy couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, " Sonic ! Shadow !"

" Amy, don't move !"

" What? Why? " She took a step forward, and the ground rumbled, " What's happening?"

Two sliver nets appeared out of nowhere under Sonic's and Shadow's feet. With a grunt, the two hedgehogs were lifted into the air. Shadow watched as Sonic struggled to break free.

" What _is_ this?"

Shadow growled as he tried to tear the net apart, " I don't know and I don't like it."

The Goddess laughed, "_ Oh this is great ! For the next part of the Yellow trial, Amy must choose one of you to be released. Only one. So, Amy.. which one _?"

Amy nibbled her bottom lip, " I--I don't know.."

" Forget us Amy. " Shouted Sonic, he twisted in the net, to keep her in sight. " After the way we've treated you, neither of us should be set free. Just grab the Emerald and run !"

She shook her head, " I can't... I can't!!"

_Yes, you can._

Opening her eyes, she glanced up at Shadow. The black hedgehog was sitting calmly against his net, eyes shut, with a tiny smile. A yellow glimmer radiated from his back, she thought back to the time in her cell... Shadow's words,_ I need you to trust me._

" I can't choose ! I have feelings for them both !" Sonic raised his brows at her, then smiled warmly. Shadow had opened his eyes with an odd expression on his face.

" _You have to choose. Sonic ,or Shadow_?"

" I believe that it isn't Amy's choice.. but mine.."

" _Eh_?" The Goddess looked up, Shadow was holding the Yellow Emerald in his hands, a smug smirk in his lips. " _You... you let this sweet thing do your dirty work? Your heart is as black as mine. Join with me Shadow, and I promise to help you recover your past.._all of it."

" A tempting offer," Playing the Emerald around his fingers , he said, " Release me and Sonic, and you can have the Emerald and my services."

" Shadow ! Are you nuts?! "

He chuckled at Sonic, " Maybe I am. I just want to know the truth, why am I here? Where do I belong? If she says she can help me..." He shrugged.

" _I will release you, hedgehogs. Untill I have need of you , Shadow, you are free from my hold. Now give me my Emerald_!" Waving a clawed hand, the sliver nets burned away. Both Sonic and Shadow yelped as they plumetted to the ground, Shadow landed on his back, while Sonic landed painfully on his head ,again. The Goddess flew from her perch, shoved Amy out the way, sending her tumbling into the nearest hedgehog, which was Shadow. The Yellow Emerald skidded across the floor, she clutched at it ,holding it to her chest with greed. As she lifted it to admire its beauty,her eyes darkened and her lips curled into a snarl, " _What ?! This Emerald is--"_

" Chaos Control !" Yelled Shadow, a fake Red Emerald in his hand. The Goddess screamed with fury as she was encased in a globe of Chaos energy. The fake Yellow Emerald shattered in her hand as she was sucked into a portal ripped from the time line. When it closed, the fake Red Emerald burned a hole in his glove, he dropped it and laid back, panting.

" Are you okay?" A tiny voice asked at his middle.

He sat on his elbows, Amy was resting above him. Her flowery scent flooded his scenses, he frowned and scooted back. " Fine."

" Where did she go?" She asked, walking around the chamber.

He shrugged, " I don't know... Time--Space rifts are a tricky thing to master. She could be anywhere..."

" As long as she far away from us, that'll do me." Sonic walked up to them, limping slightly, rubbing his sore head , seemingly fine. " That was sweet, Shads.. I didn't feel a thing."

Shadow, who knew what he was on about ,nodded " That's because I used a fake made by Tails, and a fake made by Glory. Hopefully they cancelled each other out."

" Smart thinking... So, where's Amy's Emerald?"

Amy, who was standing under the sky-light, grinned at them. As the sunlight poured through the ceiling, a bright yellow glow settled into her cupped hands. There was a flash of light, and the Yellow Emerald sat in her palms, safe and sound.

" Ta-da! One Yellow Emerald, and one cute, rescued babe. Both safe and sound! "

Sonic winked at her, " I think...we should get back..to _The Sliver Hawk_..." He wobbled for a second, before he passed out. As Amy rushed to his side, Shadow groaned, he knew Sonic wasn't better.

**Next Chapt Soon !**


	8. Fumbling Towards Kindness

**You guys are the best!**

**I'm so happy that you like! ( Big hugs to you all!)**

**Please enjoy and R+R**

Fumbling Towards Kindness.

The heavens grew dark as _The Sliver Hawk_ peacefully crossed the sky. Glory was sitting on the bridge, studying the holograhpic map showing the locations of the previous Emeralds. The door swished opened, she looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly ,nodding.

" How are you feeling?"

Amy Rose nodded back, " I'm fine. Thanks for the interesting choice of clothes." She rolled up the sleeves on the top of the baby-blue PJs she'd changed into. Her ruined red dress was in the mending shop on board the jet. " Have you seen Sonic ? Or Tails? "

Glory shook her head, her brown locks flying. " Sorry Amy, no I haven't. But Shadow should be around somewhere.. I think he's in his room, if you want to see him."

" I don't know if I should. I mean, I'm greatful that he came to my aid..but after what he did to me with Sonic. I don't think I can.."

" Fine, have it your way," Huffed Glory, annoyed. The computer she was working at bleeped, " Darn it! Why isn't the compound responding? Why don't these numbers add up?!"

" What is all that?" Amy pointed to the screen, full of numbers.

" I'm trying to duplicate the equation that Tails used to make his fake Emeralds. I've been trying different compounds, but I keep miscalcuating one of the componets. So far, all I have is a load of unstable Emeralds, that draw on all negative energies around them. I'm pretty sure one of the Emeralds Shadow took was one of mine, when Shadow used its power I'm betting that's what caused Sonic to pass out, " She sighed, " Some genius I am. That's twice Sonic's passed out around my Emeralds.Well, I'm not resting untill I've figured it out. Afterall, I am related to one of the greatest minds known to mankind."

" Gerald Robotnik ? Shadow told me."

Glory looked at her, " And you don't mind?"

She shook her head, " No. I sense you're a good egg. Unlike your _other_ relative."

" You know..." She said smiling softly, " Sonic said that to me too." The phone at her side beeped, as she went to answer it, she said, " You're free to wander the ship, and I'm pretty sure Shadow wouldn't mind a visit."

----------------------------------

Amy found herself wandering down another long corridor, she came to a two way split and stratched her head. _This thing's bigger on the inside, then it is on the outside. Sonic and the others had weeks to figure out the routes of these corridors. I've been here for four days and I _still_ can't find the kitchens!_ She rounded a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.

The back of the very hedgehog she was looking for, was slowly walking away from her.

" Shad--" She started calling ,but stopped. Shadow turned on the spot, a dark brow raised as she pointed behind him. " Watch out!! "

At the sound of hooves approaching, Shadow turned his head, his eyes widening as some of Glory's co-workers, on_ horseback_, galloped towards him, cheering and whooping. He wasn't quick enough to dodge and was suddenly caught up in the throng of grey and chestnut bodies.

_Amy !?_ He fought to his feet and looked around. _Where is she? _He skated between the legs of the horses, mouth set in a grim line, _Where is-- There she is!_ Jumping over a grey back, he disappeared and skated to the front of the group.

The last thing Amy remembered clearly, was being rooted to the spot in fear as very real- looking horses were coming at her, full speed. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She heard them come closer, and closer...

And then they were... passing? _Huh??_ She opened her eye a crack, and thought she must be dead, for all she could see was blackness. Opening her eyes fully, she lifted them to meet an out-of-focus patch of white fur. Lowering them, she found two arms wrapped protectively around her middle, they squeezed alittle bit and she raised her eyes again.

" _Live stock_!!... They know, damn well ,Glory doesn't like having live animals on her Battleship. Heads will roll for this and butts will be fired. Now," Shadow stepped back to allow her to breathe again. " are you alright?"

She nodded, " I-I think so..." She saw Shadow frown as his gaze had settled somewhere around her mid-drift. " What ?"

" You're bleeding," Without waiting for her permission, he lifted the hem of the PJ top to examine her side. " Didn't you go to the Infirmary?"

" I did. I-I thought they fixed me. Why am I still bleeding?"

He sighed, running a hand over his face. " The Infirmary's over the otherside of the ship. I have medical supplies back in my room., it's not far from here." Without waiting for her permission for a second time, he scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her along the corridor. " What made you come all the way down here? There's nothing of interest," he asked, a while later.

" I wouldn't say, being- nearly- trampled- to- death- by- horses, un-interesting... _real_ horses ! " She said, shaking her head. " I don't understand, nor do I want to." She tilted her head slightly so it rested on his shoulder, and instantly felt him tense up. Gazing up at him, she murmered, " I came down here.. to see you."

"Why?" He asked, suspicious.

She shrugged, " To thank you, of course." Shadow frowned at her, clearly not convinced one bit. " The honest truth !" Shadow just went " Hhmmpphh." Adjusted his hold and continued down the hallway.

---------------

They arrived at Shadow's quaters ten minutes later, Shadow elbowed the light and the room lit up in a dim glow. Amy squinted as her eyes adjusted to the change, she looked around with interest. _Nothing interesting? This place is a palace of interest !_

The room was split into two parts; a study area and a sleeping area. To Amy, it reminded her of a student dorm-room. On one side there was a large desk, its top was littered with papers and starcharts. Along the wall nearest to them, was an impressive sideboard.A single ,thin object was laying on it and was covered by a red silk cloth. Her eyes were glued to it as Shadow gently lowered her into one of the armchairs. They regained focus when he knelt in front of her to check her side. He frowned again.

" Are you alright ?" She nodded, smiling. He nodded back, got up and walked to the other door, to his bedroom. " You stay there, I'll get the supplies." He disappeared and Amy was on her own, _Time for alittle snooping._ She got to her feet, holding her side, and shuffled over to the desk. She picked up some of the papers and started shifting through them, they were full of numbers and symbols, and made no sense to her at all. Her eyes caught the red silk again, she moved over and was about to lift the cloth, when a voice said, " I thought I told you to stay put."

Panicked, she whirled round-- wincing as her hand smacked into a hard and smooth object, _funny, I didn't notice anything else here._ Startled, she bent down and her eyebrows lifted, so high they were in danger of becoming lost in her hair. With the object in her hand, she glanced at Shadow, the black hedgehog stood silent. Amy turned the object in her hand, leaning on the sideboard for support.

A candle?

She knew right away it was one of those long-lasting candles. She, herself, had a load of_ Christmas-Spice _ones at home, and burned one each time Sonic went out on a dangerous mission. Picking up the glass jar, she noticed that _this_ candle had been burned ,quite a lot. Uncorking the stopper, she inhaled the inch-thick pinky wax at its base,deeply.

Flowery, with a hint of candyfloss.

She recognized the scent right away, it smelt like... she lifted her eyes, Shadow stood in the doorway, his breathing hard.At being caught, he suddenly flushed and looked away.

" Urm, Shadow..?"

" We need to sort out your injury, before it becomes infected." He went back into his bedroom, leaving her standing there, holding the jar. Shadow had a candle that smelled like her. Did he--? " Amy?"

"Coming." Placing the candle back onto the sideboard, and taking one last look at the silk-covered object, she followed and stopped in the doorway. _Oh, whoa.._ Shadow was standing in front of a dresser, with his back to her. The mirror showed that his cheeks were still, faintly pink. She coughed and smiled sheepishly at him when he lifted his head to look at her, via the mirror." Hi."

His eyes were cold. " Take off your top and lie down on your front." When she didn't move, his eyes softened alittle, " It's okay, I won't look." Dipping his head, he continued rumaging through the box.

Sitting uncomfortably on his, _his_ bed , Amy unbottoned her PJ jacket, she kept glacning up at Shadow , but he was true to his word. She pushed the jacket off, slid her arms through the thin straps of her tank top, gathered the material around her neck to arrange it arcoss her front so she was covered. Scooting into the middle of the bed,_ Black silk sheets? Very Shadow,_ she grabbed a large pillow and rested on her front as instructed.

" Are you decent?"

" Urm.. y-yes.." Holding the pillow close to her chest, she looked over her shoulder to see him holding bandages, antiseptic wipes and ... a pair of tweezers? " What are they for?"

" There might be a piece of claw embedded in the skin, our research has led us to believe that there is a vemon in the claws, which is deadly if not treated. It is _possible_ that's what's causing your wound to continously bleed." He waved the tools, Amy nodded in understanding and turned away." It will hurt."

She felt the bed dip at her side and shivered as his lightly ran his hand downwards by her spine, she swallowed. " I trust you..."

Ripping open the wipes , he whispered, " I'll be careful."

And he was.

-------------------------------------

**Main Tech-Room...**

Sonic stamped his feet in time to the music, and the person on screen. Tails was on the mat to him, Knuckles and Rouge were at the other side of the room, playing table tennis. The blue hedgehog shook his legs free of cramp, then stepped once left, twice behind and forward twice.

" This is so cool! " He grinned as he stomped twice to the right, he turned on the spot, tapping the pads as he did so. " How are you doing, kiddo? "

Tails panted as he jumped with his legs apart, then stepped forward once. He wiped his face of sweat, " Two stomps left, one stomp back... Don't talk to me!! " He continued to mutter under his breath, " Argh, will this never end?"

" Expert mode, double time. You want to get your Emerald, don't you ? Well, we've got to practice, practice.._practice_ !" He hopped from left to right, " C'mon Tails ! We can't be that far from the finish. Let's do it, to it!"

" I'm going to kill you, Sonic!" He panted back.

" Speaking of killing people, " came Knuckles voice, " I'm shocked to see you with _both _your legs, Sonic. Didn't Amy promise to kill you, or break your legs? Something along those lines?"

Sonic nodded, " She did. But she didn't, and I don't know _what _Shadow said to her to calm her. Faker's a genius though, you gotta give him credit for it."

" Hhhmmm, " said Rouge, who was sitting on the table drinking a fruit juice. " Sounds shady to me."

" What do you mean, _shady_?"

" I'm just saying--"

" Drop it ,okay Rouge. Just dro-- OW! " He looked over at his foxy buddy, rubbing his arm, " What was that for!?"

" Would you _concentrate_ !! Now, we have to start all over... _again_!! "

" Aaww, Sh---"

----------------------------

Amy was staring out the window, completely in a daze. _The clouds look so fluffy from up here._ She pressed a hand to the glass and whimpered, clutching her side, looking down at her chest. She could see the bandages showing out of the top of her tank top, she had left her PJ jacket in the other room, Shadow had said she would be able to move better without it, and he'd been right. Well, nearly right. Now she looked like one of the mummies that she'd fought days ago, but with clothes on, she almost giggled. And nearly fell over.

Two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and carefully steered her into an armchair. " You should be more careful . Here," A steaming mug was forced into her hands, looking up, she found ruby eyes that were soft, and had been soft for the last fourty-five minutes. Smiling greatfully, she cupped her palms around the warmth, took a sip and sank against the cushions.

_Uumm, chocolate._ She closed her eyes for a second to enjoy the flavour. She then tightened them in pain as her side trobbed.

" I've sent the sample to the labs. We should be able to make an antidote for the vemon," Shadow saw her discomfort and held out a hand. " Come with me."

Being in very big pain, she took his hand, allowing herself to be led into the bedroom. Very confused, she raised her brows as she sipped from the mug.

" You need time to heal and to rest. You can stay here for a while." He pulled back the covers and tossed unwanted pillows onto the floor, taking the mug from her, he set it on the side table and held out his hand. " You need to rest." He said again, in a firm but friendly tone.

She nodded as she took his hand, not letting go as she sat on the bed. Shadow sat beside her, staring into space. " Urm ,Shadow...Shadow, I w-wanted..."

" You want to know about the candle, don't you? I won't lie to you Amy, this is the honest truth, " He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, " All those times Sonic was with me, he was actually helping me , he lied to you in the jungle about us sleeping together. As it _was _only the once, in Tails' Workshop. He asked me why I was suddenly so polite to everyone and why I was helping more. He finally suspected that the reason was right under his nose."

" And what was, is, the reason?"

" You."

"M-me?"

Shadow nodded, " Sonic found me in the jungle one day and gave me that candle. He was going out with you at the time, and said that he didn't mind that I had feelings for you, as long as I kept them in check. He said that we shared a strong connection once, that we were starting to be... friends? But I..I can't remember..." He grabbed the side of his head, groaning. " Sorry.."

" No, no it's okay... I...I want to be friends with you ,Shadow." She squeezed his hand lightly ," If _you_ want to be friends, okay?" _Ohmygosh! He likes me! He likes ME! _

" Yes. I'd like that.. very much."

" Good! Then it's settled." She drew him into a quick hug. When they parted, they were inches away. She smiled shyly at him, which he actually returned, _such beautiful eyes, they really sparkle when he's not moody or angry._She edged closer, brushed the tip of her nose against his and felt him shudder. Pulling back quickly she whispered , "You alright?"

He nodded, making her smile again. As she shyly closed the gap between them, he could feel the warmth radiating for her. He inhaled deeply and was nearly knocked back, her scent was strong- flowers with a hint of candyfloss- and was clouding his senses. He wanted to run and hide, but at the same time he wanted to stay. He tilted his head one way, she the other. Her hand squeezed his again, he could feel her lips grazing his when----

_" Shadow? Shadow, are you there?"_

He let out a string of curses that made Amy blush as they jumped apart . She bit her lip and almost giggled out of embarassment.

" Talk about a mood killer," She muttered, shaking her head to clear it of it's dazed state. She looked at the space next to her, to find it empty. Her heart sank, _Damn it! So close..!_

Shadow had got up, walked over to the wall and pressed the botton on the inter-com, not caring if he smashed the thing with his fists, _I was so close..stupid Glory..URGH!_ "Shadow here," He growled, not bothering to cover his annoyance.

_" Where-have -you -been!? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour and--Oh, wait... I didn't interrupt something, did I?"_

" You could say that, " He allowed, Amy looked up at him and gave him a bashful smile before she reached for her mug. He turned away from her, a faint smug grin on his face. " What's up?"

_" There's something I need to show you, head for the bridge right now. Oh , and you might want to bring, you-know-what.."_

" Another Emerald ? I understand. Shadow out." The line went dead, he turned back to face Amy to explain, and was shocked to see her on her feet, sweating like hell. " And _where_ are you going ?"

" I'm coming with you...now that we're friends, you'll know that I'm bloody stubborn and won't listen to the words of reason. Just like Sonic, if I can still stand, I'm fighting.." She took a step forward and nearly fell over, " Urgh..ouch, _okay_.. maybe not.."

" You need rest," He scooped her up, ignoring her weak murmers of protest, and placed her gently on the bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, he sat on the edge and smiled softly at her, " I won't be long."

She grabbed his arm in a vice grip, " Promise you'll come back."

Stroking her hair, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.Amy sighed and closed her eyes, her hold on him loosened. When Shadow pulled away, she gazed at him , her eyes were all glazed over and dreamy looking. He grinned , " I promise to come back." He walked out the room, into the study area. He poked his head back into the bedroom doorway,and was about to say something, but instead he shook his head.When Amy raised a brow, he quietly muttered, " Nothing." And left.

Amy waited ten minutes before sneaking out, she held onto the bed sheets with iron fists and sniffed, determined to make it to the door. She sniffed again, and caught the scent of ...chocolate? She knew for a fact ,that her mug was empty, so where...? She looked at the sheets in her hands, brought them to her nose and sniffed again. She smiled as she made out another faint scent, dropping the sheets, she made her way to the door, and using the dresser for support, held onto the doorframe with one hand and quickly glanced around the room. Nothing seemed to be missing, nothing seemed -- _Wait a minute--_ She looked at the sideboard, the silk cloth was still there, she hobbled over, reached for the cloth and pulled..._What the--?_

She went back into the bedroom and huddled deeper into the silk sheets,_ Nothing! There was nothing there!_ Shadow must've taken whatever was under the cloth, and that ticked her off. She sighed and turned, sniffing deeply, she smiled as she brought the sheets up to her nose and her eyes slowly started to drift shut. She lay in her cocoon of Shadow-scented delight and dreamt wonderful dreams of tropical islands and being hand-fed pieces of sinful, dark chocolate by a certain sinful, dark hedgehog.

**Was that alright? I was worried about doing a Shad/ Amy bit, as I've got a Shad/ Amy story in the pipe-line after this one.**

**Please R+R**

**Next chapt coming soon!**


	9. A Fruitful Forest for Green

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related.**

**Enjoy!**

A Fruitful Forest for Green.

**Forest Floor...**

Rouge hung upside down from the branch, she sighed checking her watch and twitched her wings, annoyed. _Where are they? They told me to get down here fast, I could be hunting gems.. but _nnooo_, I'm here-- Oh, _finally

She spotted a big dust cloud approaching...fast! She quickly covered herself with her wings. The cloud covered the whole area, once it had settled, three figures stood and dusted themselves down. Rouge dropped from her branch, coughing and spluttering. She frowned at the three boys.

" Well, you took your sweet time!"

" Well, _excuse me_! " Sonic returned her frown, then he rubbed his nose,winking. " We got lost... " Then, " It's all Shadow's fault." He mumbled with a slight smirk.

" My... _fault _?! You little---" Shadow threw himself at Sonic. The two hedgehogs crashed into the clump of trees behind them, " You take that back!!"

Tails sighed, defeated, " Oh, not again."

Her heart went out to him, she put a comforting arm over his shoulders. " Nevermind, sweetheart." She cooed," Why don't _we_ find your Emerald, and leave these two butt-heads to...butt heads?"

Tails grinned ,nodding. " Yeah, okay." He took out a scanner and turned on the spot, " The signal is coming from..." The mechine bleeped. " Over there !" He pointed to a grass mound in the distance.

" Right, let's get treasure hunting !"

They left the clearing, listening to the birds calling out as their homes were destroyed by the other two, beating the stuffing out of each other. _Again._

--------------------

Tails and Rouge dropped from the ceiling of the mound to land on the dirt floor. Rouge took out a flash-light, sweeping the thin beam of light around the chamber she felt uneasy. The place gave her the creeps, and that wasn't good.

" The scanner shows that the Emerald is in one of the inner chambers. It'll take both of us to reach it."

She raised her brows, "_ Both _?! What do you mean _both _?" Tails blushed, _Oh, how cute! _" Are you asking for my help, Fox-boy? " He nodded shyly. " Oh, go on then. But afterwards.. you must help me, I'm sure there must be some gems around here. My bat-sense is tingling."

" Deal. " He held out a hand, " Lets go!"

When they came to the Emerald chamber, they both looked up in awe. A bright green light shone above them-- The Green Emerald !! Tails floated towards where two steps stood, his tails twitching. Rouge looked at her own step, her eyes widened and she nudged him on the arm. He looked back with a smile on his face.

" So, that's why you were in the TV room?"

Tails nodded, studying the smybols in the steps. " Yep! This Emerald has the last trial on it. Two people must work together in perfect harmony. Sonic should be my partner, but he had a.._ mis-understanding _with Shadow,"

She sighed, " Bloody figures,"

The Emerald above them glowed brighter, as if it knew they were ready, a beam of light shot from the Emerald and hit the wall opposite. A panel slid down, revealing a hidden TV screen, soon the room was filled with haunting melodies, and up- beat tunes. The Emerald span around like a disco ball.

They had to danced their way to the top, copying the moments of the two winged demons on screen. Soon, they were both working up a sweat. Halfway up , Tails looked over at Rouge, she looked back and winked.

" Nearly there !" He shouted over the music.

" Good! " She panted back, " I'm going to kill Sonic!" She stamped her foot froward, and then turned on the spot, wiggling her butt. " Now let's get funky !"

Tails next to her giggled.

-------

Sonic yelled as he lost his footing, tumbling off a branch, he curled up into a ball and span upward. He smacked into Shadow, the black hedgehog grunted, then twisted in the air, unleashing a powerful Chaos Sphere attack at Sonic. Sonic dodged it with ease, chuckling as he did so.

" Come on, faker. You can do better than that."

" Do not underestimate my powers, Sonic."

Sonic rolled his eyes, putting his hands over his ears, " Blah, blah blah..Blah, blah. Heard it all before, _I have the power! _Hey, that sounded cool!"

" I mean it, " Shadow said in a serious tone. " only I have the power to wield the weapon capable of killing The Goddess." Sonic took a step closer.

" The Destiny Sword ?"

Shadow nodded, he placed a hand palm-side down and closed his eyes. A bright, white light shimmered out of nowhere. As his hand wrapped around the ruby and sliver hilt, the glowing blade grew and grew, untill a sword-like weapon emerged. " This is The Sword of Destiny. A weapon to cleanse any and all evil. It's the only one of its kind,as the name implies, when it has fulfilled its destiny it will just be a normal sword. Rumor has it, The brothers of The Goddess forged the Sword, knowing about her plans.They were killed when they tried to use it before, records of the event only give the name _Celosia_ . Nobody knows who or what it is." He held out the Sword to Sonic, who looked at it.

" I can't touch it. At Glory's house, it _did _appear to me on the table, but I couldn't touch it. Something about me not finishing my training."

" You can. You are connected to the Chaos Emeralds, just like I am. I have shown you this for a reason, Sonic. " He threw the Sword at the blue hedgehog, Sonic caught it with ease, as if he'd done it many times before. Sonic's eyes widened to the size of small plates as he felt the power of the weapon. " If I-- for any reason-- cannot defeat The Goddess, it must be you and you alone." Their eyes met. " Do you understand?"

Sonic nodded, " I understand." He handed the Sword back to Shadow, Shadow closed his eyes again and the Sword vanished into nothing-ness. " I guess we should check up on Tails and Rouge."

Looking over his shoulder, Shadow let slip a tiny smile, " There's no need."

"Huh?" A foot came out of nowhere and hit the back of his head, " OUCH!!"

Rouge floated in front of them, a scowl on her pretty face. She was tired and sweaty, but sporting a brand-new jeweled necklace and pearl ear-rings. " I'm gonna kill you , hedgehog !" She thought for a second, " Well I was, untill this trial proved to be very fruitful." She gestured to the bulging sack over her shoulder. Sonic held up his hands and Shadow shook his head," What ?"

" Guys look! Look at this!" Tails had landed on the branch above, in his sweaty hands he held the Green Emerald .He beamed at Sonic, " I didn't need your dance skills afterall, Rouge helped me."

" Well alright! Way to go, Tails!" Rouge frowned at him, her fists clenched. " Erm.. and well done , Rouge? Heh, heh..."

Shadow suddenly growled deep in his throat. The whole area around them lit up as The Sword appeared at his side in a flash of white. " Get that Emerald out of here. " They didn't move, he raised his brows. " **What are you waiting for?**" He yelled, making them all jump, never had they seen him this angry, " _DO IT _!?"

" Oh, r-right." Tails and Rouge jumped from the tree, hurrying to where the _X- Cyclone_ was waiting. Only Sonic remained.

" Well, get going!"

" No, not without you."

Shadow glared at him, " Are you completely insane!? Do you hear that? The Goddess has sent her army, sure they're alittle late getting the Emerald, but that doesn't mean they won't try. Go help your friends, blue hedgehog. Leave this fight for the _real _warriors."

That hurt Sonic, deep. With out another word, he jumped from the branch and ran to join Tails and Rouge.

_" Such friendship...but it doesn't matter, " _Came a silky voice behind him. Shadow turned on the spot, the Sword raised. The Goddess regarded it and slowly backed off._ " Now.. my dear Shadow, "_ She whispered, looking into his eyes . He stood frozen, as she stared into his soul, her golden eyes making him re-live past memories of the months gone. _" Tell me, where are the other Emeralds kept in that ship in the sky? "_

Shadow grunted, trying to shut his mind, but it was no good. Once The Goddess had what she needed, she grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the mass of rotting mummies below. As she heard his screams, she smiled child-like.

_" I just love it, when I win!" _Using her telepathic powers, she ordered a group of minons to take to the skies. Watching her children climb the heavens, chasing the small plane heading towards the Battleship, she used Chaos Control to join them. _Time for some butt-kicking. Goddess style. _

---------------

**Soon, on board **_**The Sliver Hawk**_

It was madness, there were creatures everywhere! Glory ran down the steps and quickly slammed the red button. The door to the Safe Room shut and locked down, the six Emeralds were safe. For now.

She grabbed a laser-blaster from one of her friends and started shooting at the mummies, horrible cat-like mummies with rotting flesh lumbered towards them. _What are they after? Surely not the Emeralds?_

A side door crashed opened, a very cranky half-dressed Amy knocked back three of the monsters with one swing of her mallet. She span around, her hair flying, eyes alight. " Keep them away from the Emeralds !" She shouted over the noise from the otherside of the ship. " The Goddess wants them to take over the world, or to destroy it. She's been playing us for fools, it's been_ her _plan all along, not Eggman's!"

" Not Eggman's ? How does she plan to destroy the world ? _Amy _!?"

Amy had already left , halfway down the hallway to help others. Glory stood frozen for a second. _The Emeralds... _She was about to shout out, when the Safe Room door blew apart. The blast knocked her, and five others to the floor, Glory had enough strenght to lift her head, making out a hazy figure cloaked in fire, swoop in and grabbed the Emeralds. She didn't feel the ship shudder beneath her as she passed out.

---------

Shadow teleported back to the hangers on board. He quickly scanned the area, nodding as he saw the _X-Cyclone _in it's place. There was commotion ahead, with his mouth set in a thin line, Shadow held out a hand and waited for The Destiny Sword to appear.

It didn't. _What!? _Then he remembered that it needed to charge up in its dimensional hub, before it could be used again. He suddenly grinned, eyes alight, _Nothing like getting your hands dirty._

_" Attention, attention. Main engine failure. Back-up systems off-line. Gravity stabilizers non-functional. All hands prepare for emergency landing. Repeat, all hands prepare for emergency landing."_

Shadow felt the ship shudder as it started to lose altitude. He held onto a pillar to steady himself, suddenly the ship's gravity shifted. Soon, he found himself sliding down the makeshift slope. He glanced back and breathe a sigh of relief, the plates that held the wheels of the fighters jets and other planes in place were working, at the moment anyway. Down he went, untill something caught his eye, something.. _orange? _

_Tails?!_ " Look out! "

It was Tails. The little fox had just enough time to look up from his safe place, before Shadow slammed into him. Tails landed across Shadow's lap, his blue eyes widening as the ship creaked loudly. Shadow turned Tails around, wrapped his arms protectively around his shoulders as the floor started slanting once more.Yelling, the two of them slid down as the ever-tilting ship shifted again. Along the way, they smacked into Rouge, the bat screamed as she lost her footing, she made a grab at anything and held onto Shadow by his shoulders as he passed.

They bumped into Sonic further along. The blue hedgehog was using the handrails as grinding rails, he jumped from wall to wall as the ship continued to slant, he saw them coming and made a jump for safety. Rouge quickly reached up, grabbed him by the tail and pulled. With a grunt, Sonic landed on his front, wrapping his arms around Rouge's waist, slamming his eyes shut as they sped down the slope.

_" Emergency over-ride comfirmed. Doors open. Gravity shields holding."_

They let out a collective scream as the floor disappeared from under them. Sonic, Tails ,Rouge and Shadow fell through the doors and landed in a heap on the hallway carpet. Once they untangled limbs and made sure that everyone was not seriously hurt, they got to their feet and looked around.

" Well, well.. if it isn't Sonic?"

Sonic span, fists raised, " You !? What-? How-? _Amy _?!"

Amy shook her head at him sadly, " I'm sorry, Sonic! We tried, but there were too many of them." She rubbed her arms which were badly bruised. " If Eggman hadn't helped us when he did..." She sobbed and Glory hugged her tightly, sporting a thick wrap around her head. Knuckles too,was slightly bruised and looking defeated.

Eggman frowned slightly, " The Goddess has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In order to complete her plan for world domination, she needs one more. Since this Battleship is falling apart around us as we speak, I suggest we return to my Battleship. I have the resources and fire power to defeat her." Folding his arms, he glared at Sonic. " If you want to save the world as always , hedgehog, you would be wise to accept my help." He held out a chubby hand, " A temporary truce."

Sonic looked at everyone in turn. Tails nibbled his bottom lip, working out the situation, logically. Rouge cocked her head to one side, thinking it over too. Amy had stopped sobbing and was staring at him, knowing he would do the right thing. Knuckles frowned, clearly having doubts. Glory looked at him, then turned away, shrugging. He turned to Shadow, the dark hedgehog stared at him with empty eyes. The message was clear, it was _his _choice.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic reluctantly extended his hand, " You got yourself a truce, Eggman."

The Doctor smiled as they shook, " Grab the wounded,any supplies and any planes that are worthy to fly. The world will end in two days' time, The Goddess will use the Emeralds to destroy us all. It will take us a day... at least, to journey to her homestead. That is where the last Chaos Emerald is hiding. The question is-- Are _you _ready to do what_ must _be done?" He quickly shifted his gaze to Shadow, then back to Sonic.

Sonic nodded, " I am." Behind him, Shadow nodded also, he understood the Doctor's words, perfectly. It was time to end it, once and for all.

**Okay... it's the final showdown ! The Goddess vs Sonic and Shadow! **

**Who will win? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. ( Laughs darkly ! )**

**Please R+R**


	10. The World That Never Was

**Big thanks to all who have read to the very end**

**Thank you for all your reviews**

**Please R+R**

**And enjoy!!**

The World That Never Was.

**Inside the Forgotten Castle-- Original Home of The Goddess.**

The seven Emeralds glinted in the evening light, The Goddess looked at them with hungry eyes. She raised her arms and spoke in a old tongue,

_" Finally , I will be the Ultimate Lifeform. Oh, Chaos Emeralds--the magick rainbow-- give me your power. The time to cleanse this world, and to bring back the world that never was.. is now. Chaos Emeralds..give me your power!" _

The Emeralds span around her, the rainbow completed at last. She closed her eyes as the floor beneath her crumbled away to reveal a vast pit of molten lava. Up she went, taking the Emeralds with her, shooting out the roof of the castle like a red comet. She took one look at the Battleship in the sky and laughed._ FOOLS!_

**-----------**

Sonic and Shadow stood side by side, watching the horrific scene unfold. They, along with the rest of the group, were on the open deck of Eggman's Battleship. The Doctor smashed his fist into his palm.

" Uugghh! We're too late ! In a matter of seconds, _Celosia_ will take her final form, " He spoke into his com- link. " Shut off all engines, bring her in to a full stop. NOW!"

There came a terrible screeching, that seemed to echo everywhere. A huge pillar of fire, rooted itself in their path. Tails was confused, he turned to Eggman.

"Ok, so the big scary is a pillar of fire. But you said we had two days, it took us a day to get here. So we still have a day left, you lied !!"

" No. _Celosia_ will burn the world away, she will start here at her lost home and extend the flames untill the whole world is _cleansed_. It will take her a day to do this, if we don't stop her. There must be weapon powerful enough to destroy her, without the risk of losing The Destiny Sword. Argh! Think, think, think! " He tapped the sides of his head, " Normal weapons are useless!"

Glory stepped forward, " What about... The Eclipse Cannon? Our grandfather designed it to be used to defend this planet. Surely this is one of those times? Can't we over-ride the systems from here?"

" In theory.. it might be possible..wait ,wait. YES! We could use the Cannon if we had time, something we don't have."

" Then ,we'll give you time." Everyone looked at Shadow, the black hedgehog raised The Sword above his head, it glowed like a new-born star. A flash of colour appeared on the deck, followed by another and another. Soon, the seven Chaos Emeralds were circling the two hedgehogs. " Are you ready?" He asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded, Shadow held the Sword upright between them. Sonic touched the hilt of the Sword, covering Shadow's hand, squeezing it lightly. Closing their eyes, the Emeralds raced around them in a band of colour. There came a muffled sonic-boom and the area was bathed in pure, gold light.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow stood ready. The world was not lost, there was still a chance!

--------

_Celosia_-- The Burning Flame--- The last of The Order of Seven, sucked up the ground like a milkshake, barbecuing it to a smoking, barren wasteland. Her powers grew with every molecule, every particle that she destroyed. Looking at the two, glowing dots approaching at break-neck speed, she smiled, her lips curling over her fangs. She reared back her demonic- serpent head, face twisting and roared with fury.

The fight for the planet was on!

--------

Racing towards the crazed Goddess, Sonic and Shadow burned the air around them as they charged up their attacks. Shadow suddenly vanished from Sonic's side, to re-appear above The Goddess, ready. The Sword glowed brightly, brighter than ever before, a symbol of hope.

" Let's end this ! You're going down !" Sonic smiled, a blue aura surrounded him, he clenched his fists then released a flurry of Chaos fireballs.

_Celosia_ embraced the attack, and Sonic realized it wasn't going to work. In a blink of an eye, _Celosia _drew back a black ,taloned arm and lashed out. Sonic bent over backwards in mid-air, narrowly missing getting spiked .Even in their Superforms, the vemon in _Celosia's _claws was still deadly.

The two of them battled it out, exchanging blast after blast of magicks and lights. Sonic curled into a ball and unleashed a supercharged homing attack, he hit The Goddess squarely in the face, causing her to rear back, howling with rage but at the same time exposing her chest.

" Now, Shadow!!"

Shadow zoomed forward, dodging the jagged, cooled lava spires that shot up from the firery depts. Sonic grabbed onto the side of the closest tower to him, to get his breath back and to re-charge his powers._ It's all you ,Shadow._

_Time to unleash the Ultimate power! _Super Shadow brought The Destiny Sword down, it whistled through the air, an arch of white light. As Shadow was about to pierce _Celosia's _chest, the red orb that was her heart, she retaliated. _Celosia_ seized her chance, with lighting fast reflexes, she plunged a red-hot fist into the hedgehog's chest. Stunned, Shadow grunted, The Sword fell from his hands, into the pit below. Sonic, from his place, screamed as she extracted her claws, they punched out of Shadow's back, dripping with blood and green vemon.

Shadow looked down at his chest. _Oh ,bol-- _His thought was cut short as Sonic screamed again.

Sonic stared, dazed. Shadow just hung there over the boiling floor.The heat grew as _Celosia_ drew more of the planet into herself. Shadow turned his head slowly towards Sonic, his eyes were wide with surprise, he then smiled softly and his eyes drifted shut.

" No..."

Shadow fell forward against the claws that anchored him above the flames._Celosia's _eyes flew open, her lips curled into a smile.

_" You lose, hedgehog."_

With that, The Goddess retracted her talons. Sonic could only watch as Shadow plummeted into the fires below.

" SHADOW!!"

**-----------**

Glory and Eggman, the two remaining Robotniks, worked together. They had almost broken into The ARK's control systems, all they needed was a few more minutes. They stopped and looked up as Sonic's scream reached their ears. Glory nibbled her bottom lip, trying not to cry as the yellow orb that was Shadow, fell into the flames. Eggman reached over and squeezed her shoulder lightly, wiping her eyes, she nodded and continued to work. Eggman bowed his head as he continued to type.

On the deck, Amy sank to her knees.Tails ran up to her and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his neck. The little fox shut his eyes as Sonic continued to scream at The Goddess. But he had to smile when Sonic started swearing at her.

Knuckles and Rouge stood side by side, watching. Rouge reached over and grabbed Knuckles hand. Instead of pulling away like normal, Knuckles gave it a squeeze.

From his place on the floor, Eggman looked up, a slight frown on his face. " Something's wrong. Why isn't Sonic glowing gold anymore? Is he meant to be surrounded by a purple mist like that?"

Beside him, Glory murmered, " Oh, no... not now, _please_, not now..."

**--------**

" You..._bitch_.." Sonic glared at her, he was balancing on the tip of the spire. His fists clenched so tightly, that his hands were bleeding. He was growing more angry by the second, his fur darkened to a deep shade of nightmare-ish purple. "...You, murdered..him..." Closing his eyes for a moment, he smiled calmly at her. When he opened them again, they were no longer green , but white and pupil-less. Cold and dead. A smoky ,black aura surrounded him.

The Goddess narrowed her eyes, " _What _is_ this_?"

Sonic let loose a roar and charged at her.

Now transformed into his opposite Superform, Dark Sonic launched himself at full speed, he smashed into _Celosia_, leaving a gaping hole in her neck. She howled in pain as her life force poured out. Grabbing at the wound with two hands, two more hands rose from the lava to continue the attacks on the remaining hedgehog.

Dark Sonic stood his ground--_**literary**_. Using the Emeralds negative vibes, he summoned a large, purple coloured plinth. Once he landed on it, he raised his arms, they glowed a dark pink. Pushing himself to his absolute limit, Sonic released powerful _Chaos Blasts_ from his fingertips. The attacks hit their marks, they peppered the glowing body of _Celosia_, shooting out one side, then doubling back. Sonic gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing to milky slits. _Concentrate, remember your training._

_Celosia _suddenly slammed her fists into the base of the plinth, Sonic lost his footing and landed hard on his knees. With the attacks halted, the crazed Goddess leaned in close, her eyes flashed and Sonic found himself lifted into the air, just hovering above the rock. He closed his eyes, waiting for death, but mainly because he couldn't stand the stench of _Celosia's _breath. When nothing happened, he opened them and spotted a thick strand of saliva dripping from her jaw. He shuddered, _Oh, that's just _soo_ gross!_

_" My, my ,my.. did you really think you could beat me? I'm doing the whole world a favour, here, hedgehog. Once I'm done, the world that never was-- my world, my home--- will exist and live on. A new age! I will be known as the _only_ Ultimate Lifeform, those who worship me can have anything they want.. anything. Now, Sonic,"_ She released him, and Sonic smacked into the floor, his face bouncing off the rock, his nose bled and stained the stone. She leaned in closer, and sniffed him, _" what do you want, more than anything?" _She purred, almost pleasant, smiling.

Dirty, bloodied and bruised. Every muscle in his body aching and screaming for a hot bath. He pushed himself to his knees, then stood... hunched over, body shaking, he wasn't done. Not yet, nowhere near done. He lifted his head, his green eyes back and shining with power. Sonic stood up, wiping his dripping nose and leaned in close to her. " What _I _want, " He told her through a clenched jaw, " is for you to get--out--of--my--_face _!"

A flash of light appeared at his side-- The Destiny Sword ! From its hub, it was charged and ready to do its job. Sonic grabbed the hilt, the power warming his hands, he shifted his weight to steady himself and screaming, swung the Sword, hard, like a baseball bat. It left his fingers of its own accord, and Sonic could only hold his breath as _Celosia_ moved away from him, determined not to be caught.

She straightened, charging herself up for another attack, when...

**-------**

... The Sword struck The Goddess in the chest, she threw her head back and bellowed as she was speared with its light. She thrashed around as The Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled her limbs, their power of good rooting her to the spot, cleansing _her_ of all her evil.

There came a loud slurpping sound, and suddenly _Celosia_ slowly started to rise from the lava pit. Sonic crawled to the edge of his rocky perch, slightly dazed and watched as a bright, glowing, strong and powerful comet emerged from the flames. His eyes widened,_ It can't be... _

But it was !!

With all the strenght he could muster, Shadow had risen from the fires, re-born like a phoenix. Muscles bunching and straining, he was pushing the immobile Goddess towards the heavens, towards the only weapon capable of finally destroying her. His eyes shone with inner-power as the dim light of the sun hit them. Shadow lifted his head and upon seeing the yellow giant push its way to the surface, he smiled.

" Hey, faker ?!"

He looked down, a frown in place. The blue mirror image of him, that was getting smaller by the second, winked. " Nice smile !"

He blinked, confused. Then his expression softened, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled again. Sonic smiled in returned and nodded. " Good-bye, Shadow. And..." He suddenly blushed, "... thanks, for everything."

" Good-bye..." He thought for a second, then added, "... friend." With a grunt, he started pushing _Celosia_ skywards again. Sonic ,below, shrank on his platform as he rose into the heavens. _Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog. _

-------------------

Eggman stood away from the terminal. Glory typed one finally command on the keypad, she hit the _enter_ key and stood back, crossing her fingers.

Everyone on board Eggman's Battleship, crossed their fingers.

---------------

Everything was dark as Shadow passed through the grey clouds, he could spot the stars and the moon, as it said farewell and surrendered the sky to the sun. In his path he could see The ARK, the _nose _of the space station opened and started to glow green, The Eclipse Cannon was charging up. The Chaos Emeralds disappeared from _Celosia_, only one remained to circle Shadow, The Navy Emerald-- _his _Emerald.

" _**Chaos...Inferno **_!! " He yelled, the Navy Emerald glowed brightly. Shadow embraced its power, a pink aura shimmered around his golden form. The aura spread, travelling slowly up _Celosia_, soon she was glowing too.

The Eclipse Cannon hummed loudly. It fired a beam of pure, green Chaos energy towards The Goddess, who screamed as it finally finished her off. But she wasn't the only one, as the beam shattered The Goddess to a million pieces, Shadow let out a primal scream as his powers finally drained, and the searing heat of the Cannon's power enveloped him.

-----------

**Three weeks later...**

**Station Square--- Amy Rose's apartment, 12:37 am.**

Sonic flattened the pink cut-out of a heart firmly onto the white shoe-box lid. He was sitting on the floor, with his back against the couch. The TV was on and on a low volume, he watched the news, bored ,as it was going on about the election. If he wanted to vote ( which he didn't ) he _would_ choose Harold Taylor over Eggman ,any day of the week.

" I found it! I found it! "

He looked up towards the doorway, and frowned as Amy collapsed in a fit of girlish giggles. " What? "

" P-Put your t-tongue away, you look like a five year old !" She sank to the floor, holding her side, laughing.

Sonic blinked, then unstuck his tongue from his top lip, he grinned sheepishly. " Oh, right. Sorry. What have you found?"

Amy pulled herself along the floor and placed a black shoe-box on the coffee table. She sat opposite Sonic, who raised his brows. " This. I found this. It's one I started for..." Her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes glimmered suddenly.

" Shadow? This is Shadow's box, right Amy?" She nodded and he smiled, reaching over to hold her hand. " It's ok. " He said softly, " We'll do it, together, as a family."

" Promise? "

He nodded, " I promise." He looked at the many magazines and old newspaper clippings on the floor, and sratched his head, covering it with sticky sparkles. " What else would you relate with Rouge ? I've got jewels, a white motorbike, men in black suits with dark glasses. Some photos of her in a two- piece swimsuit..don't ask, _just don't_, and the golden discs that Glory gave us." He cut out a picture from an old newspaper, smiled at it and handed it to Amy.

" Shadow..." She smiled sadly at it and hugged it to her chest. " This was taken when we all had to work together to stop Metal Sonic. There were a small group of people standing outside the hotel, they asked for his picture, it was the first time I ever saw him smile. I liked it so much that I kept a copy, it's in my album back there, of all my friends." She sniffed, looked at the photo again before putting inside the black box. " I think I'll put the ruby in it as well, it was his." She reached behind her neck for the gold chain, pulling it free from her dress, a large ruby dangled from it. Before Tails had picked up Sonic from the battlescene, he had found the ruby laying by the blackened remains of The Destiny Sword. Two days afterwards, he had given Amy the necklace, ever since then Amy had never taken it off.

" Good call. Shadow might want it back, when he returns."

" _When he returns _? That's not funny Sonic !!" She shot up and stormed from the room, into the kitchenette. Sonic sighed and quickly followed.

"Amy, I'm sorry. It's just..I know he's still out there, I do! Because...because..."

" You feel it in your heart , like I do? " She turned to face him, her eyes were wet, her hand clamped around the gem. She closed her eyes and sniffed. " I miss him, Sonic. I want him back, where he belongs. With his family..with us..."

Sonic drew her in for a hug, she nuzzled into his neck, feeling the warmth of his body slowly calming hers. " Let me show you something," He took her hand and led her to the small window above the sink. " See that star? The big one, just right of the moon?" She nodded, looking slightly bemused. " That's Shadow. " Her brows raised and she was wearing a look that said, _You're having me on,right?_ " Honest truth ! I looked up there one night, just after _Celosia _was destroyed, and asked him to give me a sign. To tell me he was safe, and _that _star twinkled. It's him, Amy. I know it is."

She patted his arm, " Of course it is..if you say so.." She walked away, back into the front room to finish off the friendship boxes, shaking her head.

Sonic watched her go, sighed and looked up. The star, just right of the moon, twinkled. He smiled, nodding. _Bow your heads low,all hail Shadow! _

Shadow _was_ safe.

For now...

**Fin ??**

**I know that Dark SuperSonic isn't really an offical character,but after watching SonicX and finding screenshots of Darkspine Sonic from S.A.T.S.R. I thought, " What the hell. It's my story, I'll do whatever I want!"**

**I'm taking a break for a while..but don't worry ! I will be back.**

**Please R+R.**


End file.
